Harry Potter : Le Pacte de Rumpelstilkin
by Salem75
Summary: Lorsque l'on use de la Magie, il faut savoir en payer le prix . Harry va vite découvrir ce qu'il se cache il derrière cette phrase... Un Coffret Mystérieux, un démon manipulateur, une jeune fille mystérieu, un brin d'insouciance et voilà transporté notre Héros dans le passé... Tout pourrait paraître banal, s'il ne se réveillait pas dans le corps adolescent d'un certain mage noir...
1. Chapter 1: Découverte

**Harry Potter :**

**Le Pacte de Rumpelstilkin**

**« Lorsque l'on use de la Magie, il faut savoir en payer le prix ».**

**Harry va bientôt découvrir le sens cachée de cette simple phrase...**

**Un Coffret Mystérieux, un démon manipulateur, une jeune fille perdue, une simple promesse, un brin d'insouciance et voilà transporté notre Héros dans le passé... **

**Tout pourrait paraître presque banal, s'il ne se réveillait pas dans un corps légèrement différent du sien…**

**Chapitre 1 : Découverte.**

-Votre héros est mort ! Hurle le Lord Noir.

Heureux du choc que cela représente pour ses ennemis, il enchaîne :

-L'Elu ! Mort en lâche alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, faisant fit des sacrifices que vous avez fait pour lui ! Mais je saurais être clément… Car je vous laisse le choix ! Soumettez-vous ! Ou mourrez ! Termine Voldemort avec un rictus malfaisant.

Les derniers défenseurs de Poudlard se regardent entre eux, ne sachant quoi faire. Finalement Neville Londubat se détache des autres et vient se planter courageusement devant le Seigneur Noir.

-Oui ? Demande celui-ci moqueur.

-Nous ne nous rendrons jamais ! Crache le jeune garçon.

Il se retourne vers ses alliés et continu :

-Même si Harry est mort, son souvenir est toujours parmi nous ! Nous ne pouvons pas salir sa mémoire en courbant l'échine devant le Mal !

Plusieurs éclats de rire retentissent du côté Mangemort devant cette tirade. Voldemort y va également de son petit rire. Un rire froid et glacial.

-Quel discours… Passionné… Malheureusement tu sembles bien seul à penser ça.

-Il n'est pas seul !

Tout le monde se retourne vers la voix et aperçoit un Harry bien vivant se tenant sur ses pieds.

-Co-comment ? Hurle Voldemort.

-Vous avez perdu, Tom !

La fureur du Lord atteint son paroxysme lorsqu'il hurle :

-Tuez-les !

Les deux camps hurlent à la mort et se jettent les uns sur les autres, envoyant Sortilèges et Maléfices en cascades. Certains sont touchés et s'écroulent tandis que d'autres évitent et combattent avec férocité. Plusieurs explosions retentissent ça et là, tandis que Sorciers et Sorcières se battent avec vaillance. Bellatrix Lestrange engage à son tour le combat avec la fille Weasley et enchaîne ses attaques avec brio. Très vite la jeune fille est débordée et doit reculer face à son adversaire.

-Pas ma fille ! Hurle Molly en furie.

La mère prend la relève de Ginny et entreprend d'affronter la Mangemort.

-Oh, la traître-à-son-sang vient aider sa progéniture, si ce n'est pas mignonnnn, se moque la femme de Rodulphus. Attrape ça !

La mère de Ginny dévie le sort et riposte.

-Pauvre idiote ! Tu vas rejoindre le petit Freddy !

-Sale garce je vais te…

-Prends ça !

In extremis, la rouquine exécute un contre-sort et arrive à renvoyer l'attaque vers la Mangemort, droit au cœur. Bellatrix garde les traits figés avec un rictus et s'écroule quelques secondes plus tard de ton son long, toute vie ayant désormais quitté son corps.

-Nonnnnn ! Cri Voldemort de haine en libérant une onde de choc magiques qui souffle tout sur une dizaine de mètre, mettant fin aux combats par la même occasion.

Se détachant de la poussière soulevée par l'explosion, Harry se trouve désormais face à Voldemort, fatigué, blessé et meurtrie, mais le regard où brille la détermination.

-C'est terminé Tom ! Car JE suis le maître de la Baguette de Sureau ! Clame-t-il tout haut en exécutant quelques pas de côtés.

Les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agrandissent sous la surprise.

-Comment ça ?!

L'Elu dévoile alors le plan de Dumbledore, l'implication de Severus et tout ce que cela implique. Furieux, Voldemort lance son Sortilège qui vient frapper celui de Potter. Les deux baguettes se lient dans un déferlement de Magie, obligeant leurs utilisateurs à se cramponner pour ne pas faiblir. Les secondes deviennent des minutes tandis que l'énergie verte du Lord perd peu à peu du terrain face au rouge incandescent de Potter. Les traits du Seigneur Noir commencent à changer, passant du triomphe à l'incertitude. Finalement la lumière rouge mêlé à la verte finit par inonder la Baguette de Sureau et à traverser son détenteur. Un gigantesque éclat retentit alors, inondant les alentours d'une lumière blanche éblouissante. Lorsque celle-ci s'évanouit, Voldemort gît à terre, à jamais immobile. Harry se relève tant bien que mal en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Le silence est pesant, personne n'ose bouger, comme si la scène est irréelle. Le Survivant s'approche du Lord vaincu, pour finir à quelques mètres de son corps. Il se baisse et attrape la Baguette de Sureau, tombée à quelques centimètres de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se retourne vers la foule et la brandit en signe de victoire. Un immense cri de joie collectif s'empare des vainqueurs tandis que les autres abaissent leurs armes pour se rendre.

-Harry ! Hurlent ses meilleurs amis.

Le garçon enlace tour à tour Hermione et Ron avant que celui-ci ne demande, d'une voix fébrile :

-Alors c'est bien fini ?

Harry le regarde intensément en souriant.

-Oui, c'est terminé.

**Quelques semaines plus tard, 30 Juin, année 2000.**

-Harry !

Le Survivant lève la tête afin de chercher l'origine de la voix. Le Chemin de Traverse est quasiment vide en cette première période de vacances d'été depuis la défaite de Lord Voldemort. Rien d'étonnant donc à ce que la plupart des magasins brillent par leur absence de clients. Même la boutique de Quidditch a baissé rideau pour cause de congé, privant Harry d'admirer les dernières nouveautés ?

-Harry ! Fait Hermione Granger en le rejoignant au pas de course, suivit de près par Ron.

-Hermione ! Lui dit le jeune homme en l'étreignant. Content de te voir.

-Moi aussi.

-Ron !

Les deux meilleurs amis s'enlacent également, heureux de se retrouver.

-Je croyais que vous partiez en Roumanie voir Charlie ? S'étonne-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes.

-On part dans quatre jours, rectifie l'ancienne Griffondor.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-On cherche un cadeau pour la petite Victoire, dit-elle en souriant. On va la retrouver avec ses parents en vacance.

-Déjà deux mois…

-Elle pousse vite en plus ! Ajoute Ron.

Le rouquin fait un clin d'œil à Harry.

-Et toi ? Tu allais où ?

-Hé bien comme vous le savez Sirius m'a désigné comme son seul héritier.

-Oui.

-Les Gobelins m'ont convoqué pour tout regrouper dans un seul coffre car celui de mes parents va devenir trop petit, fait-il mal à l'aise de parler sa petite fortune qui dort dans les sous-sols de la Banque des Sorciers.

Après tout Ron vient d'une famille relativement pauvre et il ne veux surtout pas qu'un sentiment de jalousie s'installe de nouveau entre eux et vienne ternir une nouvelle fois leurs relations.

-Tu veux qu'on te laisse ? Demande la brune en prenant la main de son petit ami.

-Venez si vous voulez. Ça m'évitera de me retrouver en tête à tête avec les Gobelins…

-Et cette fois on sortira par la grande porte, rigole Ron.

-Sans dragon, rajoute Harry en souriant. Mais si vous préférez…

Hermione ne le laisse pas continuer et leur attrape chacun un bras pour avancer vers le grand bâtiment penché qui domine le Chemin. A voir cette bâtisse, Harry ne peux s'empêcher de penser que l'architecte a dût enchaîner les Whisky Pur-Feu avant d'en avoir conçu les plans. A la porte d'entrée se tiennent deux Gobelins, des êtres à l'air vorace, petits avec un grand nez et de grandes oreilles qui ne cessent de dévisager les nouveaux arrivants. Le Trio passe devant eux et pénètre dans le grand hall de Gringotts. De part et d'autres de la pièce, des dizaines de Gobelins s'affairent un peu partout. Certains sont occupés à trier de grosses piles de Gallions, d'autre à enrichir des livres de compte tandis qu'une minorité renseigne les rares clients sur place.

-Un intérêt de 2 Gallions ! S'énerve une Sorcière face à l'un des Gardiens de Gringotts. C'est un scandale ! Ecoutez-moi bien…

Les trois héros continuent leur progression pour arriver à l'un des comptoirs disponibles. Le comptable stoppe immédiatement ce qu'il fait et pose de petits yeux avides sur eux.

-C'est pourquoi ?

-Je suis Harry Potter, précise inutilement le Survivant. J'ai été convoqué pour un transfert.

-Ah oui. Les convoyeurs n'attendaient plus que vous.

Il dévisage ensuite le jeune couple.

-Et vous ?

-Nous l'accompagnons, annonce Hermione pas le moins du monde intimidé.

-Je suis désolée mais pour un transfert seul le propriétaire doit être présent. Je vais vous demander de patienter.

-Mais ce sont mes amis ! S'énerve Harry. Vous savez qui je suis, rajoute-t-il.

Même s'il n'aime pas user de sa notoriété, celle-ci peut tout de même servir quelques fois.

-Nous le savons. Mais le règlement est le règlement.

Harry fait une tête d'excuse à Ron et Hermione qui acquiescent de la tête.

-On va t'attendre, confirme la Griffondor.

-Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre je vous emmène à votre nouveau Coffre.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure, dit Harry à ses amis.

Ceux-ci confirment de la tête avant de s'asseoir sur un des canapés de l'accueil. Le Gobelin mène Harry directement vers le départ de wagonnets permettant d'accéder aux entrailles de la banque.

-Veuillez vous installer, dit le Gobelin en désignant un wagon vide.

Harry grimace un instant, détestant par-dessus tout les voyages imposés par la banque pour aller jusqu'aux coffres. Kerk, c'est le nom du Gobelin, prend place juste devant lui et actionne le départ en attrapant un levier. L'accélération est brusque et aussi désagréable que dans les souvenirs de Harry. Ils prennent de nombreux tunnels et virages, passent sous la Cascade des Voleurs de sinistre mémoire, pour finir par arriver à leur destination. Kerk l'aide alors à sortir du wagonnet et l'emmène vers quatre de ses congénères, placés devant le coffre de ses parents.

-Nous avons pensé à conserver le coffre de feu-Sirius Black, étant donné que celui-ci était assez grand pour contenir toute vos économies. Etes-vous d'accord ou souhaitez-vous tout de même en ouvrir un autre Monsieur Potter ?

-Non, ça sera très bien, dit-il en donnant la petite clef du coffre au Gobelin.

-Parfait ! Fait celui-ci en l'insérant dans la serrure.

Il claque des doigts pour signaler à ses semblables le début de l'opération.

-Nous utilisons des wagons spéciaux pour les transferts, explique-t-il tandis que des rails apparaissaient jusqu'à la chambre forte. Un Sortilège nous permet de concentrer vos trésors dans une simple benne. Voyez plutôt.

Harry fait quelques pas pour voir ce qu'il se passe et est impressionné par l'organisation Gobline. Tout son argent et les quelques objets présents dans le coffre se mettent à voler avec grâce dans un petit wagon qui ne semble jamais finir de se remplir. L'opération ne dure qu'une poignée de minutes montre en main, le temps de vider totalement le coffre-fort. Seul un petit coffret, autrefois enterré et caché sous des piles de Gallions ne semblent pas vouloir rejoindre ses camarades. Kerk doit faire apparaître un wagon de plus et appeler deux Sorciers de garde pour porter manuellement la malle jusqu'au wagonnet. Intrigué, Harry demande :

-Pourquoi il n'a pas rejoint le reste ?

-Sortilèges de protection, fait Kerke en haussant ses petites épaules. Ou alors objet magique très rare. Ça arrive parfois dans les coffres de vieilles familles de Sorciers.

-Que contient-il ? Le questionne-t-il en s'approchant de l'objet.

-Je ne sais pas, lui dit le Gobelin en trottant à ses côtés, offensé qu'on puisse penser que Gringotts ne garantisse pas la discrétion sur les possessions de leurs clients.

Harry s'accroupit, faisant signe aux gardes de le déposer à terre, afin de le détailler. Sa conception est assez banale : un petit coffret de bois encerclé d'un verrouillage en ferraille. Cependant l'inscription qui y est aposée pique sa curiosité au vif. Deslettres sans doute dorée à l'origine forment le mot « A. Peverell ». Peverell ? Harry fronce les sourcils aux souvenirs reliés à ce nom. Les Trois Frêres. Les Reliques de la Mort. Se peut-il qu'il n'y a aucun rapport avec tout ça ?

-Pouvez-vous me le faire livrer jusqu'à chez moi ? Finit-il par demander.

Kerke sursaute, visiblement pensif en ayant reconnu l'inscription.

-Oui ! Bien sûr. A quelle adresse ?

-Pour le moment je loge au 12, square grimmaud.

-Nous vous la ferons parvenir par le Réseau de Cheminette. Mais pour ça il nous faudra une attestation magique pour pénétrer chez vous.

-Sans problème.

-Parfait… Parfait… Continuons maintenant, voulez-vous.

Harry se contente d'hocher simplement la tête, ses pensées désormais toutes tournées vers le contenu du coffret.

**Cette histoire est l'œuvre conjointe de moi, mon fiancé et ma sœur ^^ Si vous voulez poster des ptites reviews c'est avec grand plaisir **


	2. Chapter 2: Rumpelstilskin

**Voici donc la suite. Bonne lecture!**

-C'est succulent ! S'exclame le jeune homme en tendant son assiette pour reprendre une tranche de gigot.  
-Ron ! Lui reproche Hermione en le tapant avec sa serviette. Essaie de te tenir pour une fois !

Harry se met à sourire, heureux de constater que son meilleur ami a toujours aussi bon appétit, au grand dam de sa petite amie.

-Laisse Hermione, la calme-t-il. Il y en a bien assez, fait-il en le resservant.

La Griffondor continue de regarder de travers son glouton de fiancé tout en terminant sa propre assiette. Harry finit son verre de vin et se renfonce dans son siège, visiblement repu.

-Tu savais que Ginny vient avec nous en Roumanie ? Commence Hermione avec précaution.  
-Non, fait Harry en se refermant.  
-Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconciliés ? Demande Ron, curieux.  
-Elle ne t'a pas dit ? Demande l'Elu en jouant avec son verre.  
-Ce n'est pas le genre de choses que j'aime aborder avec ma sœur, lui répond Ron.  
-Nous avons décidé de nous laissé du temps.  
-Tu pourrais venir avec nous…

Un silence s'établit pendant quelques longues secondes avant qu'Hermione ne reprenne :

-Tout va s'arranger, Harry.

Harry la regarde, sceptique. Il faut dire que depuis la fin de la guerre, les deux jeunes gens n'ont cessé de s'éloigner petit à petit. Peut-être leurs sentiments n'étaient-ils pas assez forts pour survivre en temps de paix ?

-On verra, soupire-t-il. Peut-on parler d'autre chose ?

La brune acquiesce et retourne à sa dernière tranche de viande.

-Le Maître veut-il que Kreatur amène le dessert ? Fait l'Elfe de la Maison en arrivant dans la pièce.

Harry le regarde, exaspéré qu'il conserve encore ce terme avec lui.

-Après Kreatur, merci.  
-Comme le Maître le voudra.

Le petit être se penche une nouvelle fois et disparaît dans la cuisine sous leurs regards.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais affranchi ? Demande la brune en s'essuyant la bouche.  
-Je l'ais fait, argue l'Elu. Mais il préfère rester.  
-Tu le paies au moins ? S'intéresse-t-elle.

Harry hoche la tête, amusé que son amie se sente toujours concerné par le traitement des Elfes de Maison et content qu'on s'écarte du sujet « Ginny ».

-Tu as toujours ton badge de la SALE ? Rigole Ron. Non parce que sinon elle va… Aie !

Hermione lui lance un regard de braise tout en se redressant sur sa chaise.

-C'était mon tibia ! Dit-il à moitié en colère.  
-Pas fait exprès.  
-Mais…

Ron est interrompu par un Feu Magique verdâtre qui s'élève soudainement de l'âtre de la cheminée, coupant court à toutes protestations.

-La Banque de Gringotts demande l'autorisation d'établir une liaison, annonce une voix venue d'on ne sait où.

Harry se lève et fait un mouvement de Baguette pour accepter la mise en place du pont magique. Sous les yeux surpris de ses invités arrivent alors un Gobelin et deux employés arborant l'uniforme de la Banque des Sorciers. Le Survivant reconnaît aussitôt Kerk à leur tête.

-Nous venons vous livrer votre bien, annonce la créature en déroulant un parchemin. Une signature s'il vous plaît.

Le Coffret de ce matin et déposé délicatement à terre par les deux hommes tandis qu'Harry attrape une plume pour signer en bas de page. Kerk pose de petits yeux avides autour de lui en attendant, déclenchant un frisson à Ron devant son air carnassier.

-Et voilà, dit Harry en rendant le parchemin complété.  
-Merci, et bonne journée.

Le Trio salue de la tête les banquiers qui disparaissent dans une gerbe magique.

-C'est quoi ? Demande Hermione en se levant pour rejoindre Harry qui porte l'objet sur la petite table du coin qu'il a aménagé en petit salon.  
-Il était dans le coffre de mes parents. Les Gobelins pensent que c'est un objet spécial.  
-Spécial ? Répète Hermione en détaillant le Coffret.  
-Il résiste à la Magie Gobeline, précise-t-il.  
-Tu sais comment l'ouvrir ? Fait Ron en se mettant dans un des fauteuils.  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Il n'y a pas de serrure apparemment, commente la Griffondor.

Harry tente de l'ouvrir à la force des bras, sans succès.

-Alohomora ! Dit le rouquin en pointant sa Baguette.

Aucune réaction.

-Il fallait essayer, non ? Fait Ron en haussant les épaules devant les regards amusés des autres.  
-Regarde Harry ! La gravure.

Le jeune homme se penche un peu plus pour voir ce que son amie lui désigne. Son cœur fait immédiatement un bond dans sa poitrine.

-C'est le même que…  
-Celui qui garde l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets, complète la brune.  
-Faites-voir, fait Ron en se baissant.

Le meilleur ami d'Harry passe ses doigts dessus et se relève en déclarant :

-ça me semble évident. Il faut parler Fourchelang. Je me demande ce qu'il faisait dans le coffre de tes parents. J'aurais plus vu ce genre de trucs dans celui des Malefoy.  
-Harry ?

L'Elu ne répond pas, plongé dans ses pensées.

-Harry ?! Réessaie Hermione.  
-C'est peut-être dangereux, avance celui-ci en réfléchissant.  
-Je ne pense pas, fait Ron. Sinon tes parents l'auraient fait disparaître.  
-Ils n'ont peut-être pas eut le temps…  
-A toi de décider Harry. Après tout c'est à toi.

Le Survivant hésite encore une poignée de minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce qu'il faut maîtriser la Langue des Serpents pour l'ouvrir que son contenu est forcément mauvais. Non ? Il finit par prendre sa décision.

-« Ouvre-toi », siffle-t-il en Fourchelang.

La gravure s'anime soudain et traverse le cerclage de ferraille du Coffret pour en faire un tour complet avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. Un déclic se fait entendre juste avant que le couvercle ne s'ouvre doucement, laissant échapper un horrible sifflement d'air. De la fumerolle s'en échappe également, forçant Harry à invoquer un sort pour la dissiper. Les trois jeunes adultes se penchent en même temps pour voir l'intérieur en retenant leurs souffles. Ils restent ainsi immobile un instant, analysant ce qu'ils ont sous les yeux.

-C'est quoi ? S'interroge Ron.

Harry plonge les mains dans le Coffret et en ressort plusieurs parchemins vierges avec chacun un en-tête cachetée en cire rouge qui forme les trois mots suivants : « Pacte de Rumpelstiltskin* ».

-Rumpelstiltskin? Qui c'est?

Hermione fait un "non" de la tête, signe qu'elle ne connaît pas.

-C'est bizarre comme nom ça, Rumpelstiltskin ? Fait remarquer Ron.  
-Dommage que nous ne sommes pas à Poudlard. Il faudrait que je regarde à la…  
-Bibliothèque, complètent en chœurs les deux amis.

Elle leur jette un regard noir. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent l'exaspérer avec ça ! Même si ils ont raison…

-Maître Harry Potter ? Dois-je… Commence Kreatur en entrant.

L'Elfe détaille les trois amis accroupis près du Coffret pour finir par poser les yeux sur les parchemins. Il est aussitôt pris de terribles tremblements à tel point qu'Harry se relève en urgence pour venir à ses côtés.

-Kreatur ? S'inquiète-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se…  
-Il ne faut pas… il ne faut pas… Ne cesse de répéter la créature.  
-Il ne faut pas quoi ?

Kreatur désigne d'un doigt les Parchemins.

-Tu sais quelque chose à leurs sujets ?

Il continu à trembler sans répondre, fixant avec des yeux terrifiés le contenu du coffret.

-Kreatur ! Cri Harry.

L'Elfe est tiré de sa contemplation et commence à se calmer un peu.

-Kreatur, tu sais ce que c'est ?

Celui-ci émet un petit raclement de gorge avant de dire, de sa voix râpeuse :

-C'est de l'ancienne magie. Ancienne et mauvaise. Jamais le Maître n'aurait dût ouvrir ce coffre. Kreatur vous met en garde, il ne faut pas les utiliser. Remettez-les où elles étaient et cachez-les !  
-Les utiliser pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce que font ces parchemins ?  
-Tout dépend de ce que vous en ferez, dit-il en reculant.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Kreatur ne peut pas en dire plus car Kreatur ne comprend pas ce genre de Magie.  
-Quel genre ? Commence-t-il à s'énerver.  
-Mauvaise et ancienne, répète-t-il en sortant de la salle à manger.

Harry se retourne vers ses amis, perplexe.

-Bizarre, non ?  
-Il a toujours été un peu bizarre, constate Ron en examinant encore un peu plus les Parchemins vierges.  
-Il avait l'air copmplètement terrifié, dit Hermione avec un air inquiet. Il faudrait peut-être l'écouter et remettre tout ça où on l'a trouvé. Du moins tant qu'on…  
-Harry ! Se met à hurler Ron.  
-Quoi ? S'inquiète celui-ci en accourant.  
-Regarde ! Celui-ci est rempli et il y a le nom de ta mère !

Harry prend le parchemin à l'arraché et parcours les quelques lignes.

-Tu peux nous lire ? Lui demande Hermione.

Harry prend une grande inspiration avant de lire, d'une voix tremblante :

« Moi, Lilly Potter, passe ce Pacte avec Rumpelstiltskin. Contre mon engagement et ma signature, il est acté que mon fils, Harry James Potter, sera protégé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rédigé et accepté en connaissance de cause, Lilly Potter. »

Un blanc s'installe dans la pièce, chacun méditant sur ces quelques lignes.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Finit par s'exclamer Hermione. C'est…  
-C'est bien son écriture, confirme Harry en la coupant. Et sa signature. On dirait qu'elle l'a rédigé en panique.

En effet, la Griffondor constate les nombreuses ratures, signe d'un manque de temps évident.

-Elle a passé un pacte avec ce type ? S'étonne Ron. C'est étrange quand même... Et flippant.  
-Pour te protéger ? Enfin, je croyais que c'était le pouvoir d'un sortilège de l'Amour qui t'avait sauvé.  
-C'est ce que disait Dumbledore et Voldemort…

Harry reste songeur avant de déclarer :

-Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur lui.

Hermione et Ron hochent la tête.

-La Bibliothèque de Poudlard, c'est là qu'on trouvera des réponses.  
-Poudlard est fermé Harry.  
-C'est important. Je vais envoyer un hibou à McGonagall. Elle acceptera sûrement.  
-Elle est en congé, l'informe la brune.

Le Survivant fait les cent pas avant d'avoir une idée.

-Hagrid. C'est bien le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, non ?  
-Je ne sais pas si on a le droit.  
-Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si on attaquait le château. Vous venez ?  
-Maintenant ? S'exclament-ils en même temps.  
-Hermione, je ne pourrais pas dormir cette nuit en me posant toutes ces questions.  
-Mais…

Harry ne la laisse pas terminer et lui tends la main. Les deux autres Griffondor se regardent, soupirent er finirent par acquiescer.

-D'accord Harry. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Celui-ci sourit et les regarde se lever.

-Comme au bon vieux temps. A trois ?  
-Ok. Mais j'espère qu'on ne va pas encore s'attirer des ennuis ! Se plaint la jeune fille.  
-Un… Deux…  
-Trois ! Fait Hermione en transplanant avec les deux garçons.

***Note pour Rumpelstiltskin: c'est un personnage du conte de Grim ^ ^  
Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez plus sur ce mystérieux personnage! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Trouver des Réponses

**Bonne lecture! et merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire :) Bis**

-Hagrid ! Dit Harry à peine entrée dans le Pub.

Le demi-géant se tourne légèrement du bar, plus qu'en temps normal, interrompant sa discussion avec Tom, le barman du Chaudron Baveur.

-Harry ! Ron, Hermione ! Fait-il en se levant, heureux de les voir. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?  
-En fait nous voulions vous parler Hagrid.  
-Ah ? Fait-il soudain soucieux. Pourquoi donc ? Et comment vous savez que je serais là ?  
-Disons qu'on connaît vos habitudes, rigole Ron en allant saluer le patron des lieux.

-Oui, je vois, fait le garde-chasse mal à l'aise. Enfin peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Harry baisse la voix et s'approche de lui pour murmurer entre ses dents :

-J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez entrer à Poudlard.  
-Poudlard ? S'exclame-t-il. Quand ?  
-Ce soir.  
-Ce soir ? Harry, l'école est fermée ! Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'y aller ce soir ?!  
-Nous devons chercher des informations sur quelqu'un et la bibliothèque de l'école est la plus riche que je connaisse.  
-Peut-être bien, mais je n'ai pas le droit de…  
-Hagrid, je sais que Poudlard est encore en travaux, donc elle n'est pas totalement fermée. Je n'ai besoin que d'une petite heure au plus.  
-Hum. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu cherchais.  
-ça concerne ma mère.  
-Ta mère ? Comment ça ?  
-Je ne suis pas sûrs. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'avoir accès à la bibliothèque. Hagrig se frotte la tête, se sentant dans une impasse. -Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas… On risque d'avoir des ennuis si…  
-Vous me le devez bien Hagrid. S'il vous plaît, je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas important.

Le Gardien de Poudlard rumine une dernière fois avant de céder.

-Bon d'accord. Mais juste pour une heure !  
-Promis.  
-J'espère que vous ne préparez pas un mauvais coup encore… Fait-il soupçonneux.  
-Ne vous en faîtes pas Hagrid, lui assure Hermione. Je serais là pour les surveiller.  
-Votre historique ne plaide pas en votre faveur… Bon, allez autant en finir.

Il soulève son gros bras et cri :

-Je dois y aller Tom.  
-A demain Hagrid, lui répond-t-il en rangeant son comptoir.

Il se tourne vers le Trio reformé et leur dit :

-On passe par le Réseau de Cheminette.  
-Vous avez été raccordé au Réseau ? S'étonne Ron.  
-Depuis peu. Avec les travaux et tout ça… Enfin la Directrice a pensé que sa serait mieux pour moi pour me déplacer.  
-A n'en pas douter.  
-Au moins ça m'évite de prendre le Magicobus.

Harry le comprend aussitôt au souvenir du chauffeur du bus des Sorciers et à sa manière si particulière de démarrer et s'arrêter. Un véritable miracle qu'il n'y ait jamais eut d'accidents… Le petit groupe gagne une salle du pub qu'Harry ne connaissait pas jusqu'alors pour envoyer un peu de poudre magique dans l'âtre d'une grosse cheminée.

-Ils ont agrandis la cheminée, les informe Hagrid. Certains avaient du mal à rentrer chez eux après être passé boire un verre. Ils lançaient de la poudre un peu partout…

Hermione, Ron et Harry se regardent avec un sourire. Hadgrid doit parler d'expérience, se dit l'Elu.

-Maison de Hagrid, Poudlard ! Annonce le demi-géant.

Une flamme verte vient lécher leurs pieds tandis qu'ils s'avancent chacun à leur tour pour disparaître et se retrouver dans la cabane si familière d'Hagrid.

-Je vous offrirais bien un thé mais je n'ai plus de biscuits, fait celui-ci un peu ennuyé.  
-Pas de problèmes Hagrid, lui répond un peu trop précipitamment Ronald. On a déjà prit un dessert de toute façon !

Il hausse les épaules et leurs fait signe de le suivre. Une fois passé la porte, ils se retrouvent dans le Parc bordant le château, en lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Devant eux se dresse Poudlard, toujours aussi majestueux. Mais à l'inverse des dernières fois, quelques changements apparaissent néanmoins : tout d'abord les multiples travaux encore en cours suite à la terrible bataille qui a eu lieu ici. Ensuite le manque criant de lumière. D'habitude toujours brillamment éclairé, Poudlard est cette période de vacance très sombre, voir inquiétant. Après qu'Hagrid ait ouvert les Grandes Portes, l'horrible sensation de vide ne se fait que plus ressentir. Le silence domine le grand hall d'habitude si animé. Pas de fantômes, pas d'élèves ou de professeurs qui passent et repassent un peu partout. Pas d'éclats de voix et de rire. Rien.

-Vous n'aviez jamais vu Poudlard à cette époque de l'année, pas vrai ? Demande Hagrid au Trio.

Ils font tous « non » de la tête.

-C'est sûr que ça change. Mais bientôt la vie reprendra son cours ici. Une nouvelle rentrée, de nouveaux élèves…  
-Pas de Mage Noir psychopathe, rajoute Ron.

-Aussi, rigole-t-il en donnant un coup vigoureux sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. -Je me suis toujours demandé où habite Rusard et Miss Teigne lorsque Poudlard est fermé ? Se demande le rouquin.

Hagrid le regarde de côté.

-Comme tout le monde je suppose.  
-Beurk ! Fait Hermione à la surprise générale.

Son petit amie la regarde, inquiet.

-Quoi ?  
-Rien, fait la Griffondor. J'imaginais juste Rusard en short à la plage entrain de se faire bronzer.  
-Ignoble ! Dit Harry. On a envoyé des gens à Azkaban pour moins que ça !

L'Elu regrette aussitôt sa petite plaisanterie lorsqu'il distingue un léger tremblement du demi-géant.

-Désolé Hagrid, s'excuse-t-il. Je voulais juste…  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. C'est juste que lorsque j'y pense encore…  
-ça doit être plus tranquille maintenant que les Détraqueurs ont été déclaré illégaux.  
-Sans doute, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour allez vérifier, fait Hagrid en ouvrant la porte de la Bibliothèque avec une grosse clef.

Le Trio découvre alors une Bibliothèque plongée dans le noir, calme et silencieuse. Le demi-géant agite son parapluie rose, dissimulant sa baguette, et enflamme immédiatement toutes les torches magiques d'un coup.

-Bon, vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que vous chercher ?  
-Honnêtement Hagrid, on ne le sait pas trop nous-mêmes.

Un bruit d'armures tombées retentit alors, faisant sursauter le petit groupe.

-Peeves ! Clame Hagrid. Il ne prend jamais de vacances celui-là ! Je dois vous laisser. Je reviens, fait-il en sortant en courant.

Harry et Ron commencent à suivre Hermione, qui s'est dirigé directement vers le rayon « Histoire des Sorciers et Sorcières Célèbres ».

-Tu penses qu'on le trouvera ici ?  
-Sans doute. Ce Rumpelstiltskin est peut-être connu, même si je suis sûre qu'il n'a jamais été évoqué en Histoire de la Magie.  
-Parce que tu t'en souviens de ce cours ? Lui demande amusé Ron.

Hermione soupire d'exaspération et commence à parcourir le rayon qui abritent les livres des personnalités commençant par la lettre « R » en ciblant du doigt les ouvrages qui défilent devant elle. Après une petite dizaine de minutes, elle déclare :

-Rien. Pas la moindre mention. Peut-être qu'il…

Harry ne l'écoute pas, saisi d'un pressentiment. L'Elu s'avance alors vers la partie de la Bibliothèque interdite à tous élèves sans accords explicites d'un professeur.

-La Réserve ? La questionne la brune. Tu penses que…  
-ça ne m'étonnerait pas, approuve Ron. Ce type avait l'air dérangé.  
-Comment tu peux le savoir ? S'énerve sa petite amie.  
-Déjà porter un nom pareil. Et puis imagine un Sorcier se baladant avec ces « contrats » pour les faire signer par d'autres personnes…

Harry exécute un Sortilège pour déverrouiller la porte qui garde la section dédiée à la Magie Noire et aux pratiques interdites.

-On n'a pas le droit, fait Hermione d'une voix incertaine.  
-Arrête d'être rabat-joie, rigole Ronald.  
-Prudente ! Corrige-t-elle. Combien de fois vous auriez dût m'écouter lorsque je vous avertissais ?  
-Ce n'est pas…  
-Ici ! Cri Harry en prenant un vieux grimoire poussiéreux.  
-Tu as trouvé ? Lui demande Hermione.  
-Oui, fait-il en posant l'ouvrage sur la table la plus proche.

Les deux amis du Survivant s'avancent et détaillent le livre à la reliure rouge d'un œil curieux.

-Le livre porte son nom ? S'étonne le rouquin.  
-Apparemment, affirme Harry en ouvrant la première page et en commençant sa lecture.

L'ouvrage devait contenir une petite trentaine de page à vue de nez. Il ne leur faut presque une heure pour avoir parcourut le contenu du grimoire.

-Si on résume, fait Hermione tandis qu'Harry tournait la dernière page, l'auteur du livre pense que ce Rumpelstiltskin est lié à plusieurs évènements majeurs qui se sont déroulés ces dix derniers siècles.

Un blanc s'installe entre eux.

-Ce qui est… Impossible, finit-elle par déclarer.  
-Le Sorcier qui a écrit ça devait être dérangé. Regarde, il n'a même pas osé inscrire son nom.  
-Si, dit Harry en leur montrant ce qu'il a découvert.

Ron et Hermione regardent ce que leur ami leur montre. Une simple signature portant le nom « A. Peverell » ainsi qu'en dessous une simple adresse.

-Encore ce nom ! S'exclame la Griffondor.  
-Mais cette fois on a une adresse.

Harry regarde ses amis avec un sourire.

-Une petite visite à ce « Peverell » s'impose.

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié! La suite apportera quelques réponses à l'intrigue de la fic! Si vous avez des impressions ou commentaires n'hésitez pas! Bis à bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4: A Peverell

**Bonne lecture ! Vous allez découvrir le fameux Rumpelstilkin…**

**Chapitre 4 : ****« A. Peverell ».**

-C'est ici ? S'interroge Ron en observant le petit manoir qui s'offre devant nous.

-Apparemment, fait l'Elu en désignant une plaque.

-« Manoir Peverell ». Pas de doute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Finit par dire la Griffondor. Allons-y.

Le Trio s'engage dans l'allée menant à l'entrée, traversant un parc visiblement à l'abandon.

-C'est… Bizarre, fait remarquer Ronald. Ils n'ont pas de jardiniers ou quoi ?

-Il n'y a peut-être pers…

A seulement quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée, celle-ci s'ouvre en grinçant, révélant une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année habillée de manière qui ne laisse aucun doute quant à son statut. Harry prend la tête du groupe et vient se présenter.

-Bonjour. Je suis Harry Potter. J'aimerais voir Monsieur Peverell.

-Monsieur Peverell ? Fait la femme d'une voix éteinte.

Elle lève la tête vers l'étage, fronçant les sourcils, pour finalement acquiescer.

-Venez, je vous prie.

Le Trio s'avance, jetant des regards curieux un peu partout. L'intérieur est à l'image de l'extérieur : désordonné, sale et poussiéreux. La domestique, car c'est est une à n'en pas douter, les guide jusqu'aux escaliers menant au 1er étage. Alors que tout trois s'apprête à monter, elle les arrête et désigne Harry.

-Seulement toi.

-Pardon ?

-Seul ce garçon peut monter. Les autres doivent rester ici.

-ça devient une habitude, rouspète le rouquin. Nous restons avec Harry ! Clame-t-il avec énergie. Pas question de le laisser seul.

-C'est à prendre ou à laisser, confirme l'Elu.

La femme se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais…

-Laissez Hervia, fait une voix venue d'en haut.

Les trois amis regardent en haut en même temps et aperçoivent une autre femme, d'âge indéterminé car cachée par une bure munie d'une capuche.

-Bien Madame.

-Venez.

Le Trio décide de monter les marches doucement, à l'affût d'un piège. On n'est jamais trop prudent. L'inconnue les fait traverser un petit couloir pour déboucher sur une grande pièce servant probablement de bureau. Un feu de cheminée ronfle dans un âtre où se situent plusieurs gros fauteuils élimés. La Maîtresse des lieux s'affale dans l'un d'eux en soupirant.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'exécutent, la main sur leurs baguettes. La femme abaisse son capuchon, dévoilant un visage qui avait dût être magnifique autrefois mais défigurée par d'énormes cernes et une peau blafarde. Ses yeux sont de couleur émeraude, assez proche de ceux d'Harry. Elle croise ses jambes dans une pose altière tout en les dévisageant avant de demander :

-Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite du célèbre Harry Potter et de ses amis ?

Harry regarde les autres, indécis.

-Nous venons voir Monsieur « A. Peverell », finit-il par dire.

-Vous l'avez devant vous. A la différence que je suis une femme bine entendu.

-C'est vous ?

-Allya Peverell. Vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-En fait nous ne savions pas vraiment à quoi nous attendre.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous êtes là.

-Nous avons trouvé votre adresse dans un livre en fait.

-Un livre ? Dit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Lequel ? J'en ai écrit un certain nombre.

-Celui-ci parle de… Rump…

-Rumpelstilkin, termine-t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry croit entrapercevoir une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux d'Allya, mais tellement rapide qu'il n'en est pas certain.

-Pourquoi trois jeune gens s'intéressent-ils à cet homme ?

-Nous avons trouvé des objets portant sa marque.

-Des objets ? Fait-elle dans un souffle.

Pas de doute, l'Elu à bien vu cette fois l'éclat d'intérêt qu'ils ont éveillé chez la femme.

-Quels genres d'objets ?

-Des parchemins, lui dit Hermione. Comme celui-ci.

La Griffondor déroule le Contrat signé par la mère d'Harry et lui tend. Allya le parcourt quelques instants, avant d'hocher la tête.

-Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous en dire plus sur lui et sur ce… Contrat.

La Sorcière ferme les yeux quelques secondes avant des les rouvrir et de déclarer :

-Tout d'abord il faut que vous sachiez que ce personnage est quelqu'un de très instable. Indigne de confiance… Mais pas forcément mauvais. Sachez cependant que toute personne qui a signé un contrat avec lui l'a un jour ou l'autre regretté.

-Alors c'est vrai ?! S'exclame Harry. Mais selon votre livre il a vécu durant plusieurs siècles. D'où tires-t-il un tel pouvoir qu'il peut changer le cours de choses à ce point ?

-Sa véritable origine m'est inconnue. La légende veut que ce soit autrefois un Sorcier ayant conclu un pacte avec la Mort. En échange de son âme il aurait reçu le don d'exécuter ses Contrats.

-La Mort ?

-Ce n'est qu'une légende. En tout cas l'homme a bien existé… Et l'histoire de la Sorcellerie porte sa marque.

-A ce point ?

Allya le regarde comme un professeur parle à l'un de ses élèves, ce qui énerve a plus haut point Harry.

-Comment croyez-vous que Gindelwald a trouvé la Baguette de Sureau ? Comment Dumbledore a réussit à le vaincre alors que le Mage Noir détenait l'arme la plus puissante qui existe dans le monde Sorcier ? Comment as-tu survécu face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Et ce ne sont que quelques exemples récents.

Le Trio en a le souffle coupé devant de telles révélations. Si tenté qu'elles soient vraies.

-Il est mort ? Finit par demander le Survivant.

-Disparu en fait. Après avoir conclu un pacte avec un jeune Sorcier rusé, celui-ci a réussit à le priver de ses pouvoirs en enfermant ses précieux parchemins magiques... Que vous avez redécouvert.

Un silence pesant s'installe entre eux, mal à l'aise.

-Alors il pourrait revenir ?

-Je vous l'ai dit ce n'est qu'une…

-Légende, complète Harry agacé. Néanmoins quelque chose me dit que vous en savez plus que vous ne le dites. Vous l'avez sans doute même connu.

La femme dévisage l'Elu intensément, songeuse sur ce qu'elle peut lui dire ou non. Cependant l'occasion est trop belle pour elle de se venger du Voyageur.

-Je l'ai connu. En fait c'était mon père.

-Votre père ?

-Adoptif. Mon père biologique a passé un pacte avec lui. En échange de son aide, le Voyageur a exigé de lui une fille. Moi.

-Qui était votre père ?

-Aucune idée. Ma mère ne m'en a jamais parlé, fait-elle sombre.

-Et ça ? Demande Harry en montrant le parchemin de Lilly Evans. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il en a conclu un avec ma mère ?

-Je viens de te le dire. Tu ne t'ais jamais demandé comment Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a échoué lorsqu'il a voulu te tuer ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais c'est grâce à l'a…

-L'amour ? Ricane-t-elle. L'amour ne protège pas. Elle détruit, elle asservie, elle te rend faible. Rien de plus. Non, tu ne dois ta survie qu'au pacte qu'a signé ta mère avec lui. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Harry regarde Allya, perplexe.

-Et si tenté que ce soit vrai, qu'a-t-il demandé en échange ?

-A ton avis pourquoi ta mère ne s'est-elle pas défendue ?

-Je…

-Il lui a prit sa Baguette. Une Baguette de Sorcière. Très rare pour lui de trouver quelqu'un d'assez désespéré pour s'en séparer.

-Il… Lui… Comment a-t-il…

-Le Voyageur n'a pas de remord. Il fait juste ce pourquoi il existe.

-Il piège donc les gens ?

-Pire. Il leur donne ce qu'ils veulent. Il n'y a pas plus grand péril que de donner à quelqu'un l'objet de ses fantasmes. Un pouvoir spécial. Un amour inaccessible… Le prix à payer n'en est que plus élevé.

Le Trio garde le silence, pensant chacun à ce qu'ils pourraient demander à cet étrange personnage. Sauver mon frère, pense Ronald. Que mes parents ai survécu pense de son côté le Survivant. Allya les observe, sûre de leurs pensées. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. La toile qu'elle tisse est entrain de les enrouler petit à petit sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

-Il est si puissant que ça ?

Cette fois elle le tient. Elle ne lui donne pas deux jours avant qu'il ne revienne ventre à terre.

-Le mieux serait que vous m'apportiez le coffret…

-Qui vous a parlé d'un coffret ? L'interroge la brune.

Allya la regarde, mécontente. Il faudra que je la tienne à l'œil se dit-elle.

-Nous devons partir.

Hermione est la première à se lever, tirant les deux garçons par leurs manches sous les yeux inquisiteurs de la femme. Les deux amis la saluent avant de partir à regret, poussé par la Griffondor. A bientôt, Harry Potter, fait Allya avec un sourire. Grâce à toi je vais être enfin libre.

La Maîtresse du Manoir regarde le Trio s'éloigner de sa demeure dans un état de contentement qu'elle n'a pas éprouvé depuis longtemps. Elle laisse s'écouler quelques minutes et se dirige vers la cave de la maison, ouvrant l'accès secret par les cuisines d'un mouvement de Baguette Magique. Des escaliers apparaissent, l'entraînant dans les profondeurs.

-Lumos.

L'éclat de lumière la guide jusqu'au cachot où une lourde porte en fer ferme l'entrée. Quelques sifflements en Fourchelang et elle se déverrouille dans des claquements secs qui font écho dans les sous-sols du Manoir. La petite pièce qui se dévoile est vide à l'exception près d'un sarcophage accroché au mur. Allya pointe sa baguette dessus et prononce :

- Rumpelstiltskin !

L'étui s'ouvre doucement, dévoilant le corps d'un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux sales et la peau cuivré. Ses yeux sont clos. Mais pas pour longtemps.

- Rumpelstiltskin ! Je sais que tu m'entends !

La maîtresse de maison patiente encore quelques minutes avant que l'homme ouvre doucement les yeux, papillonnant exagérément des paupières. Comme à son habitude. Soudain, il sursaute et sort de son sarcophage, le regard alerte ou brille la même lueur d'hystérie qu'elle lui connait.

-Allya ! Fait-il en levant les bras comment dans un théâtre. Douce Allya. Tu t'es décidé à me réveiller ? Je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi.

-Je les ai retrouvés, dit-elle simplement.

Rumpelstiltskin sursaute.

-Où sont-ils ? Demande-t-il cette fois menaçant.

-Un jeune garçon détient le coffre.

-Alors va le chercher, voyons ! Qu'attends-tu ?

-Il viendra de lui-même. Et tu auras un nouveau Pacte par la même occasion.

-Puis-je savoir qui est ce… Garçon ?

-Il y a un prix à cette information.

-Oh ? Un Pacte ? Voyons, est-ce raisonnable ? La dernière fois…

-Assez !

-Ne te mets pas en colère belle Allya. Que désires-tu ?

-Ma liberté, dit-elle simplement.

Rumpelstiltskin la dévisage, sa bouche formant un sourire carnassier.

-Je m'y engage ! Fait-il en lui proposant sa main.

La Sorcière hésite une poignée de secondes avant de la serrer.

-C'est Harry Potter.

L'homme saute littéralement de joie.

-Harry ? Que voilà une bonne surprise ! Que lui as-tu dit à mon propos ?

-Assez pour qu'il revienne très vite.

-Pour ?

-Ses parents, ses proches… Que sais-je encore. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a perdu durant la Guerre c'est bien lui.

-L'amour… Minaude Rumpelstiltskin. Tu connais bien cette faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il suffit. Désormais je peux partir.

-En effet, lui confirme à regret l'homme. Mais j'espère que nous nous retrouverons très vite.

La Sorcière ne répond pas et sort de la cave d'un pas rapide, pressée de quitter cet endroit maudit. Rumpelstiltskin reste de longues minutes silencieux, ressassant les dernières nouvelles. Allya a raison, se dit-il. Harry ne tardera pas à venir. Quoique… Je pourrais accélérer la chose. Et c'est sur ces pensées qu'il disparaît dans un panache de fumée.

**L'intrigue principale approche doucement ^^ Une petite impression ? A bientôt ! Bis**


	5. Chapter 5: 1er Voyage

**J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire la suite et je m'en excuse ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5 : ****1****er**** Contrat.**

POV Harry

-Maître ?

Je relève la tête, le visage grave.

-Oui ?

-La dernière fille Weasley désire vous parler.

-Tu peux la faire entrer.

Ginny ? Ici ? Que peut-elle me vouloir ? Il ne s'écoule que quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'apparaisse, le visage fermé. Rien de bien réjouissant.

-Ginny, la saluais-je neutre.

-Harry, me répond celle-ci d'une traite.

Un silence gênant s'installe, moment particulièrement difficile où chacun de nous ne sait quoi dire. Finalement je décide de me lancer.

-Tu voulais me parler ?

Elle fait oui de la tête, sans vraiment me regarder.

-Tu veux que je demande à Kreatur de préparer quelque chose ?

-Non. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Hé bien je t'écoute.

-C'est plutôt difficile… Comme tu dois t'en douter, me dit-elle finalement en me fixant.

-J'imagine…

-J'ai réfléchie de mon côté, comme convenu.

-Et ?

-Et je pense que… Que nous deux… On n'y arrivera pas.

J'hoche la tête, songeur.

-Et toi ? Me demande-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Je ne dirais pas que tu ne m'as pas manqué…

-Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué Harry ! Mais pas comme une fille à son… Petit ami.

Je soupir de fatigue, ayant déjà une idée quant à la raison de sa présence.

-Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Tout les deux je veux dire ?

Elle acquiesce doucement de la tête.

-Je pense que… Sa serait mieux. Pour nous deux. Ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Et vice-versa.

Je médite un instant sur ses paroles, songeur. Ais-je éprouvé de véritables sentiments à son égard ? Sans doute. Mais ces sentiments sont-ils vraiment aussi puissants qu'ils devraient l'être ?

-Sans cette guerre nous aurions peut-être pût avoir plus de temps pour se connaitre… Mais maintenant…

-On ne s'y est pas prit de la bonne manière, approuvais-je à contrecœur.

-Exact. Donc tu seras d'accord avec moi pour… Tourner la page. Allez de l'avant.

Allez de l'avant ? Est-ce donc ça qu'elle pense de notre histoire, aussi petite soit-elle. Mais la véritable question à mon dilemme est celle qui me trotte dans la tête depuis notre éloignement. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Je ne sais pas… Et c'est cette incertitude qui nous a finalement séparés, pensais-je à regret. Tout vient de moi. Pas d'elle. Je ne me suis jamais investit, je n'ai jamais essayé de la retenir. Comme si cela m'indifférais.

-Je suis... D'accord, lui dis-je.

Je vois des larmes perler le long de ses joues, comme si elle avait redouté ma réponse. Mais qu'espère-t-elle ?

-Alors… On reste… Ami ? Demande-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

J'hoche la tête sans vraiment y croire. Comment peut-on redevenir de simples amis après avoir eut une relation de ce type avec quelqu'un ?

-Oui.

-Oh… Alors c'est… Bien.

Elle regarde l'horloge murale avant de dire :

-Je dois y aller. A plus tard… Harry.

-Au revoir Ginny… Adieu, terminais-je une fois qu'elle a claqué la porte derrière elle.

Je sens à mon tour la tristesse envahir mon âme et mon corps. De la lassitude mêlée à de la colère. Pourquoi tout autour de moi n'est que déception et douleur ? La Guerre est finie, je devrais être heureux. Après tout je suis l'Elu, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort en combat singulier. Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas être heureux ?

-Parce que… Interviens une voix qui me fait sursauter.

Je me lève et braque ma Baguette sur l'intrus, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! Et comment avez-vous réussit à entrer ?!

L'inconnu sort alors de l'ombre, dévoilant une peau crasseuse, des cheveux emmêlés et un regard à moitié fou.

-Rumpelstiltskin, par la porte !

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Tu demandais qui j'étais et comment je suis entré ?

-Rumpelstiltskin ?

-Lui-même, fait-il en se baissant exagérément. A votre service jeune Potter.

-Comment me connaissez-vous ?

-Voyons… C'est toi qui as retrouvé mes précieux contrats… Il est normal que je passe te voir !

-Que voulez-vous ?

Il se met à ricaner.

-Ce que je veux ? Non, la véritable question est : que veux-tu toi ?

-Je… Rien.

-Rien ? Vraiment ? Fait-il en s'approchant. Tu sais quel genre de magie je pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Exact ! C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas imaginer de quoi je suis capable ! Exulte-t-il. Je peux réaliser tes rêves ! Tes fantasmes ! Ce que tu as toujours désiré au plus profond de toi !

-Ce que je veux ? Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr !

-En échange de vos précieux contrats j'imagine ?

-Non, non, non, non. Je sais que tu me les donneras de toute façon.

-Alors quoi ?

Il semble réfléchir quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

-Ta cape !

-Quoi ?

-Ta cape ! Le Relique de la Mort !

-Hors de question !

-Voyons, à quoi te sert-elle aujourd'hui ?

-Je… C'est un héritage familial !

-Comme tu veux ! Dit-il en levant les mains. Tu rates quelque chose crois-moi.

Je dévisage l'énergumène, piqué dans ma curiosité.

-Je rate quoi ?

Il sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'annoncer :

-Une rencontre… Avec tes parents, peut-être ?

-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! Ils sont morts !

-Je pourrais faire en sorte que tu fasses un… petit bond dans le temps ? Juste quelques minutes pour les voir et même les toucher si tu veux ! Sa serait amusant, non ?

-Vous pouvez faire ça ?

-Bien sûr, si c'est ce que tu veux !

-En échange de…

-Ta cape ! Oui, oui !

Je suis complètement perdu. Dit-il la vérité ? Ou n'est-ce qu'un prétexte pour me mettre mal à l'aise et ainsi profiter de moi ? Mais si c'était possible… Voir mes parents… Leur parler, les toucher… L'individu en face de moi s'assied dans un des fauteuils en croisant les jambes, patient.

-Alors ? Me demande-t-il.

-Vous me demandez de vous céder ma cape contre…

-Un moment avec tes parents. Elle ne te sert plus à rien de toute façon ! Mais dépêche-toi ! Ma proposition ne tiendra pas éternellement.

Il fait mine de regarder sa montre et rajoute :

-Encore 10 secondes.

-Je…

-9, 8, 7, commence-t-il à décompter.

-Mais…

-5, 4, 3…

-Arrêtez !

-2, 1…

-C'est d'accords !

Il se lève en sautillant, fier de lui.

-Vendu !

-Co… Comment fait-on ?

-Signe… Là ! Me dit-il en sortant un parchemin et une plume.

J'appose ma signature et lui rends. Il fait disparaître le tout en un claquement de doigts.

-Maintenant donne-moi ta main jeune Harry, dit-il en me présentant la sienne.

Les mises en garde de la femme du manoir me reviennent en tête. Est-ce que je fais le bon choix ?

-Seul impératif : ne pas dévoiler ta véritable identité, me prévient-il étrangement sérieux.

J'hoche la tête, fébrile.

-Parfait. Alors allons-y !

A peine je lui touche la main que le départ se fait. Je ressens les mêmes effets qu'un transplanage en accéléré avec une horrible sensation de chute libre. J'ai le souffle coupé et la tête qui va exploser. Puis un grand flash suivis d'un frisson me recouvre l'ensemble du corps. On est en fin d'après-midi avec un soleil couchant et un simple coup d'œil m'informe que je suis à Pré-Au-Lard, le village Sorcier proche de Poudlard. Cependant tout n'est pas comme dans mes souvenirs. Certaines maisons semblent avoir été rafraîchies. D'autres manquent à l'appel. Je regarde mes vêtements et constatent plusieurs changements. Je suis plus grand, sans lunettes et la cape noire qui me recouvre m'est inconnue. Tandis que je regarde mes mains, elles aussi plus grandes et plus fines qu'avant, quelqu'un me percute et s'écroule à terre.

-Vous ne pourriez pas…

Je tourne les yeux vers la jeune fille et ne dit mot devant son air familier.

-Désolé.

La brune, après un regard inquisiteur et même que je qualifie d'appréciateur, remplace aussitôt ses traits de miss-en-colère en me faisant un grand sourire aguicheur.

-Si vous êtes galants, vous pourriez au moins m'aider, vous ne pensez pas ? Me dit-elle en me tendant le bras.

Je m'exécute et la tire vers moi, peut-être trop énergiquement. Nous sommes désormais à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Son groupe d'amies derrière elle se met à glousser de rire tandis qu'elle s'écarte lentement.

-Merci, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bella, tu viens ?

Je me raidis à ce nom et l'empêche de partir en lui attrapant la main.

-Bella ?

-Oui, fait-elle encore plus souriante que jamais. Bellatrix Black, dit-elle en insistant sur son nom de famille. Et vous ?

-Je… Tom.

C'est le premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit. Une résonnance de mon dernier combat contre Voldemort je suppose.

-Tom ? Juste Tom ?

-Juste Tom.

-Hé bien, « juste Tom », peut-être pourriez-vous me relâcher ? Ou m'inviter à boire quelque chose, peut-être ?

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de la laisser partir. Elle hausse les épaules et part rejoindre les autres filles qui se mettent à chuchoter entre elles. Bellatrix Black ? J'ai donc devant moi une de mes anciennes ennemies jurées. Qui peut penser que cette jeune fille va faire plus tard tant de mal ? Dois-je y faire quelque chos…

-Stop, m'interromps une voix que je reconnais.

Je me tourne vers lui.

-Rump…

-Hé oui ! Je voulais juste te rappeler un point de notre petit engagement ! Ne rien faire pour changer le cours du temps ! Ne pas te dévoiler !

-Oui… C'est juste que c'est dur de laisser partir ainsi une meurtrière en série.

-Future, rectifie-t-il.

-Que veux-tu… La vie est dure, assure-t-il. Oh, mais qui je vois ? Regarde, me dit-il en désignant un point sur ma droite.

Après un mouvement de tête, je vois un nouveau petit groupe de filles sortir de des Trois Balais. L'une d'entre elle attire mon attention. Des cheveux roux, un air familier.

-Lily…

Il hoche la tête.

-Ta mère. Un joli brin de fille, non ? Oh, mais et ce jeune homme ?

Un garçon sort à son tour de la taverne et cours rattraper le groupe en essayant de prendre à l'écart ma mère en l'appelant. Il porte des lunettes rondes, des cheveux noirs en bataille…

-Mon père.

-Encore exact.

Lily semble s'énerver et finit par donner une claque retentissante à son futur époux.

-J'ai mal pour lui, plaisante l'homme aux contrats.

James se masse la joue, et tourne les talons pour retourner au « Trois Balais ».

-Notre voyage s'achève.

-Qu… Quoi ? Mais non, je ne…

-Quelques instants Potter, c'est tout ce que je t'ai promis. C'était notre contrat.

-Non !

Il claque des doigts et le voyage inverse s'initialise. Les mêmes sensations que tout à l'heure et nous atterrissons dans mon salon. Je me relève, le nez dans la moquette, et regarde autour de moi. Il a disparut.

**Alors, vous avez aimé l'apparition de la petite Black ? **** Mais que va donc faire Harry maintenant ? Un nouveau contrat peut-être ? hi hi**


	6. Chapter 6: Le Pacte d'Harry Potter

**Un chapitre un peu court mais nécessaire pour la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6 : ****Le Pacte d'Harry Potter.**

Quelques jours plus tard.

POV Harry

-Harry, tu es sûr que sa va ?

Je ferme un instant les yeux, tentant de faire bonne figure au téléphone.

-Sa va. Et vous la Roumanie c'est comment ?

-Intéressant. Charlie nous emmènes demain sur son lieu d'étude dans une vallée. Tu aurais adoré !

-J'ai déjà vu un Dragon de près, ça me suffit, dis-je en repensant à la première épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

-J'imagine ! Sinon rien de neuf pour toi ?

Je ricane, amère.

-Que penses-tu qu'il pourrait bien se passer ?

A ces mots un silence pesant s'installe entre nous.

-Tu… Vas bien Harry ?

-Bien sûr.

-Tu ne penses tout de même pas encore à ce Rumpelstilkin de malheur ?

Je me maudis encore une fois de lui en avoir parlé.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Tu mens Harry. Je te connais. Même au téléphone je peux le sentir.

-Grand bien t'en fasse. Maintenant excuse-moi je vais devoir te laisser.

-Harry, ne fait pas de bêtises ! Me prévient-elle.

-Au revoir Hermione. Adieu.

Je raccroche le combiné et me dirige vers le vestibule cherché ma cape d'un geste rageur. Que peut-elle bien comprendre à ce que je ressens ou pas ? Hermione a ses parents, un petit ami qui l'aime et un dossier scolaire qui lui assurera dans l'avenir un très bon poste. Et moi ? Certes j'ai vaincu l'un des plus grands mages noirs de l'époque, mais au final qu'y ais-je gagner ? Une renommée ? Je m'en serais bien passé ! Une future carrière d'Auror ? Je n'aurais même pas besoin de faire mes preuves qu'on m'accueillera à bras ouverts. L'amour ? Il est mort, et ce n'est pas auprès des bandes de filles hystériques qui me harcèlent que je vais le trouver. Quant à ma famille… Mes parents morts. Sirius, mon parrain, également. Rémus, Tonks, Maugrey... Tous morts ! Alors peut importe ce que dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas elle qui a revu ses parents décédés quelques minutes sans pouvoir les toucher. Si ce Rumpelstilkin peut accomplir un tel miracle je suis sûr qu'il peut faire mieux. Même si j'en redoute le prix à payer. Malgré tout ma décision est prise et qu'importent les conséquences. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir pour une fois ce que JE veux et non ce que l'on attend de moi ! Je rejoins le salon d'un pas rapide et lance de la Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre.

-Manoir Peverell !

Je fonce dans le feu magique et disparaît dans un tourbillon de couleurs pour réapparaître dans le vieux Manoir. L'endroit est désert et silencieux.

-Harry, gronde une voix.

Je sursaute et pointe ma Baguette sur elle.

-Allya.

Je rabaisse mon arme en la reconnaissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ? Me demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

-Je… Je viens voir…

-Rumpelstilkin ? Il n'est pas là. Pas encore du moins.

-Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je peux le détecter lorsqu'il est proche. Un don bien utile lorsque l'on est sa fille adoptive… Que lui veux-tu ?

Je baisse la tête, ne sachant pas quoi inventer. Finalement elle ne me laisse pas l'occasion de lui répondre :

-Tu veux faire un pacte avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Il y a de ça quelques jours il m'a proposé de voir mes parents… En retournant dans le passé.

-Et tu as accepté, fait-elle. Le Voyageur est plein de malice Harry. Il t'a laissé entrapercevoir une infime partie des possibilités qui s'offrent à toi si tu fais affaire avec lui… Tu t'es fait manipuler.

-Je le sais bien ! Mais…

-Qu'attends-tu de lui ? Qu'il te renvoi dans le passé plus longtemps ?

-Oui.

-Ou éternellement ?

-Comment ça ? Il pourrait ? Mais sa risquerait d'altérer le temps ! Changer le futur !

-Ou en créer un nouveau.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Vois-tu Harry, le temps est comme un chemin sinueux à un croisement, m'explique-t-elle en faisant courir ses doigts sur une veille horloge cassée. A chaque embranchement une nouvelle voie s'ouvre à toi. Des possibilités infinies… De multiples futurs… Rumpelstilkin va sans doute te proposer d'en emprunter un nouveau. Mais es-tu prêts à ça ? Tu bouleverserais les événements passés et l'issu sera à jamais incertaine. Voldemort sera-t-il finalement détruit ? Survivra-t-il ? Et tes proches ? Quels destins auront-ils ? Autant de questions auxquelles il te faut réfléchir.

Je secoue la tête, abasourdie, et désormais plus que partagé quant à la suite à donné à mon dilemme.

-Que feriez-vous à ma place ?

Elle me regarde, songeuse, avant de déclarer :

-Je ne le suis pas. Mais si j'avais eut une vie comme la tienne je pense que je n'aurais pas hésité.

-Dans quel sens ?

-J'aurais tout fait pour changer mon destin, termine-t-elle en me souriant.

-sa veut dire que vous… Approuvez mon choix ?

-Je l'approuve, fait-elle en posant une main sur mon épaule, le comprend et le soutiens.

-Mais c'est vous-mêmes que m'avez mis en garde contre lui…

-Il faut faire attention en effet… C'est pourquoi je vais t'accompagner et t'aider.

J'ouvre de grands yeux, sidéré.

-Quoi ?

-Je vais t'accompagner Harry. Dans ton voyage.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir changer ta destinée.

-Alors vous…

-J'ai été enfermé des décennies dans cet horrible manoir dès ma naissance sans connaître le monde qui m'entoure. Si je peux changer ça…

-Vous avez fait un Pacte avec lui ?

-En effet.

-Pour quel prix ?

-Te convaincre.

-Quoi ?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure en acquiesçant.

-Je dois te convaincre d'accepter son marché, dit-elle honnête.

-Parce qu'il était sûr que…

-Que tu reviendrais lui demander son aide ? Bien sûr. Il a tout fait pour. C'est inévitable désormais.

-Je peux encore changer d'avis.

-Ta décision est prise depuis longtemps Harry. Alors autant en finir.

J'ai l'horrible sensation d'avoir été piégé. Mais après tout, elle a raison. Ma décision est prise.

-Alors… On l'appelle ?

J'hoche la tête, le regard fermé.

-Rumpelstilkin ! Hurle la Sorcière. Rumpelstilkin !

Un pop se fait entendre. Je me retourne et aperçoit le personnage sortir de l'ombre.

-On m'a appelé ?

-Rumpelstilkin, Harry est prêt.

-Oh ! Fait-il tout excité. Alors jeune Potter ? Est-ce vrai ce que ma chère Allya dit ?

-Oui. Je veux retourner dans le passé pour sauver mes parents.

-Une demande bien exigeante, et qui implique tellement de choses, minaude-t-il. Créer un nouveau futur… Tellement difficile, termine-t-il avec un sourire.

-Quel est ton prix ?

Il croise les doigts devant lui en me fixant pendant de longues secondes avant de déclarer :

-Je ne veux rien (je sursaute). Pour l'instant.

-Pour l'instant ?

-Tu auras une dette envers moi Harry et tu devras suivre mes consignes lors de ton voyage jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remboursée.

-Je…

-C'est ma seule offre.

Une dette ? Avec ce genre de personnage ?

-Je ne m'y… Attendais pas.

-J'imagine ! Fait Rumpelstilkin. Mais il te faut prendre une décision.

Il se tourne vers Allya.

-Et de sa décision découlera ton propre Pacte mon enfant.

Elle siffle d'agacement et va à l'une des fenêtres regarder l'extérieur. Je pense un instant à cette étrange Sorcière. Son propre est avenir est également entre mes mains. Peut-être est-ce moins égoïste dans ce cas ?

-C'est d'accord.

Tout les deux se retournent vers moi, les yeux brillants.

-Parfait !

Il claque des doigts et fait apparaître deux parchemins avec une plume. Rumpelstilkin commence par faire signer Allya puis finit par moi. Je parcours les quelques lignes qui y sont inscrites et le signe à mon tour.

-Magnifique, dit-il en les enroulant pour les ranger dans sa grande cape. Il tape des mains et s'exclame :

-Alors, vous êtes prêts ?

Allya tend la main pour toute réponse. Je l'imite aussitôt.

-Dites au revoir à votre époque, rigole le Voyageur. Et à tout de suite !

Le voyage se déroule de la même manière que le précédent. Un sentiment de chute, la tête qui tourne avec en prime l'envie de régurgiter. J'atterris face contre terre dans un dernier flash de lumière et me relève doucement, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Un toussotement se fait entendre juste à côté de moi, suivit d'une voix féminine.

-Saleté de Rumpelstilkin ! Beugle-t-elle.

Je tourne légèrement la tête de côté et aperçois Allya… Mais en beaucoup plus jeune, sans doute dans les 15-16 ans. Et comme je m'en doutais lors de notre première rencontre, elle est magnifique : des cheveux blonds soyeux encadrant un visage de poupée arborant des traits délicats. Elle tousse une dernière fois et me lâche un coup d'œil.

-Je m'attendais à pire, dit-elle en me dévisageant.

Je m'époussette en enlevant la poussière de ma cape et lui demande :

-Comment ça ?

-Il t'a trouve un corps plus qu'acceptable.

Je regarde mes mains et tâte mon corps pour constater que c'est le même que lors de mon précédent voyage.

-Il me faudrait un miroir. D'ailleurs où est-ce qu'on se trouve ?

-Tu ne reconnais pas ?

Je jette un regard dans la pièce et comprend.

-Manoir Peverell.

-Mais en mieux, dit-elle en s'émerveillant de la propreté des lieux.

-Tapis Persans, mobiliers d'autrefois… Une vraie maison de petit aristocrate.

-En effet.

Après être passé en coup de vent devant une grosse armoire munie d'une glace, je stoppe mon élan et fronce les sourcils. Ais-je bien vu ? Je fais marche arrière et regarde mieux.

-Impossible, murmurais-je en me tenant le visage, blême.

-Quoi ? Me demande Allya en tournant sur elle-même, visiblement aux anges.

Je vais lui répondre lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvre en grand pour dévoiler le Voyageur, occupé à feuilleter un livre. Ou plutôt un journal. Un Journal Intime reconnaissable entre tous. Il me regarde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Bonjour !

Je désigne le miroir puis mon visage en hurlant :

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

**Alors une idée sur ce qui effraie autant Harry ? **


	7. Chapter 7: Les Héritiers de Serpentard

**Voici donc la suite avec quelques révélations ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7 : ****Les Héritiers de Serpentard.**

-Je ne comprends pas ? Fait Rumpelstilkin visiblement très fier de lui.

-Mon visage ! Ce corps !

-Ba quoi ? Demande Allya en arrangeant ses cheveux. Il est vachement sexy. Enfin il y a pire, rajoute-t-elle en rougissant.

Je n'en reviens pas devant tant de bêtise.

-Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ?

-Ba c'est toi. Enfin maintenant.

-C'est Voldemort !

-Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?

-A l'âge de ses 16 ans ! Je l'ai combattu !

Elle a un mouvement de recul et se met à dévisager le Voyageur avec de grands yeux.

-Tu n'as pas osé ? Franchement ?

-Que de reproches, ronchonne l'homme aux contrats. J'ai trouvé pourtant cette idée sublime. Tu ne pouvais pas venir à cette époque sous ta véritable apparence ! Et tu lui ressemble déjà tellement…

-Je ne lui ressemble en rien ! Lui hurlais-je dessus. Je ne veux pas garder cet aspect !

-Que lui reproches-tu ? C'est le corps d'un jeune garçon plein de promesse, qui n'a pas encore fait tout les mauvais choix possibles… Un nouveau départ. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

-Mais…

-De plus lors de la signature du Pacte tu n'as rien précisé sur ce point. N'est-ce pas ?

L'horrible sensation d'avoir été une nouvelle fois piégée me prend aussitôt à la gorge. Comment puis-je garder les traits de mon pire ennemi ?

-Tu as le pouvoir de changer les choses Harry Potter, siffle Rumpelstilkin avec cette fois un soupçon de colère dans la voix. Ne viens pas tout gâcher pour ce genre de détail !

-Ce… Enfin…

-Estime-toi heureux que je n'aie pas utilisé le corps d'un Gobelin !

Allya pouffe de rire sous mon regard noir.

-Il n'a pas tord, dit-elle en continuant à rigoler.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes ?

-Désolée, mais je ne suis qu'une adolescente, fait-elle en papillonnant exagérément des paupières. Et de toute façon, tout cela ne me concerne plus. J'ai fait ma part du contrat, maintenant je veux essayer de vivre ma propre vie.

-Il faudra pourtant que tu l'aides, fait Rumpelstilkin.

-Comment ?

-Je te propose un nouveau pacte, douce Allya.

-Je passe mon tour, fait-elle dédaigneuse.

-La vérité sur ton père et ta mère.

-Je sais qui était ma mère ! Une Vélane que tu as forcé à m'abandonner !

A ces mots je comprends de suite d'où lui viennent ses charmes.

-Mais ton père ? Hum ?

-Je n'ai besoin d'aucune information, affirme-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? En es-tu bien sûres ?

La Sorcière le regarde, un sourcil levé en signe d'intérêt.

-Quel est ton prix ? Finit-elle par demander malgré elle.

-Que tu aides Harry. Ou plutôt Tom devrais-je dire !

-Que je l'aide en quoi ?

-Tu devras te faire passer pour sa chère et tendre sœur.

-C'est tout ?

-Ainsi que de ne pas dévoiler nos plans… Et apporter ton aide s'il le faut.

-C'est plutôt vague. Je n'ai aucune envie de risquer ma nouvelle vie dans un de tes petits jeux stupides.

-Pas d'action directe ! Juré ! En plus cette identité te permettra d'aller à Poudlard, te faire des amis, trouver l'amour… Tout ce que tu as toujours voulu en fait. Dit-il en faisant apparaître un parchemin avec une plume.

La jeune fille se mord la lèvre inférieur avant d'hocher la tête et de finir par signer.

-Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas confiance en lui, ricanais-je.

-Garde tes moqueries pour toi Voldy.

-Je ne suis pas… Voldemort !

-Bien entendu, intervient le Voyageur. Tu es… Harry Serpentard?

-Harry Serpentard ?

-Un nom assez banal pour être l'héritier de Salazar, fait Allya songeuse.

-Alors disons Caedus Harry Serpentard ?

-J'aime bien ! S'exclame-t-elle.

-Personne ne croira à ça !

-Oh je crois bien que si, ricane l'homme aux contrats. Un zeste de magie et voici un nouveau pan de l'arbre généalogique de Salazar découvert au grand jour ! Termine-t-il en claquant des mains.

Le tableau qui orne la cheminée se trouble légèrement, comme si on efface son contenu. Puis des lignes, des dessins se superposent et viennent remplacer le modèle original. Je prends un peu de recul et observe d'un œil critique l'arbre généalogique qui y est désormais gravé. On peut y voir tout en haut Salazar Serpentard, divisé en deux ramifications. L'une part sur une fille et sur la famille des Peverell et des Gaup. Mais l'autre dévoile celle d'un fils, transmettant au fils des générations l'illustre nom du Fondateur. Jusqu'à nous. Caedus et Allya Serpentard.

-D'accords, mais Harry… Enfin Caedus est vraiment un des héritiers de Salazar, techniquement parlant. Il parle Fourchelang et tout et tout mais moi…

-Toi ?

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec…

-Au contraire chère Allya. Car tu as également son sang qui coule dans tes jolies petites veines.

Allya fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant à ses paroles. Puis tout s'éclaire, pour elle comme pour moi, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'arborer une mine dégoutée en y pensant. La jeune Sorcière me regarde avec des yeux effarés mais n'arrive pas à articuler un mot. Je tourne la tête vers le Voyageur qui me confirme ce que je redoute. J'arbore un petit rictus en disant :

-Alors tu es la fille de Tom Jedusor… La fille de Voldemort. L'Héritière de Serpentard.

-Je… Quoi ?

-Ton père, le fameux mage noir, a eut recours à mes services par le passé, minaude Rumpelstilkin. En échange de mon aide je t'ai réclamé toi. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être père, et ne s'en ai jamais caché. Je crois même que ses paroles ont été « qu'il ne sache jamais qui je suis, ou je le tuerais de mes mains ».

Je vois des larmes perler le long de ses joues pourtant si magnifiques. Seulement quelque chose vient assombrir ce tableau si idyllique : ses yeux ont pris une horrible teinte noire avec des striures qui les entourent. Une manifestation de sa nature de demi-Vélane je suppose.

-Garde ta colère gentille petite fille, argue Rumpelstilkin désormais inquiet. Garde ton énergie contre le véritable responsable de tes maux et aides-nous à le vaincre.

-Le vaincre ? Dit-elle en plissant ses yeux redevenus normaux. Le vaincre ? Mais pourquoi voudrais-je le vaincre ? C'est donc pour ça que tu aides Harry ? Pour battre Voldemort ? Mais pourquoi ? Je…

Elle se stoppe dans sa phrase et après quelques secondes de silence, éclate de rire à la surprise générale. Un rire froid, glacial.

-Alors c'est pour ça ?

Je commence à m'énerver, sentant le fil de la discussion m'échapper.

-Pour quoi ?

Elle se tourne vers moi mettant une main sur sa hanche.

-Il veut se venger ! Lance-t-elle. Se venger ! Le grand Rumpelstilkin veut se venger de Voldemort !

-Mesures ce que tu dis, menace celui-ci.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire du mal ! Fait-elle avec un air amusé. En fait tu ne peux faire de mal à personne. Pas directement du moins. Sinon tu aurais agis seul.

-Ou alors j'ai envi de vous aidez, tout simplement ?

-Rien n'est simple avec toi. Mais j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont là les limites de tes pouvoirs d'ailleurs. Ta faiblesse.

-Tu as toujours été si… Sagace jeune Allya. Je suppose que tu y a réfléchi depuis quelques années, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait.

J'hausse le ton, vexé d'être exclu de la révélation.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Elle se retourne vers moi pour m'expliquer :

-Rumpelstilkin a de grands pouvoirs à tel point qu'il peut modifier la trame du temps elle-même. Mais il ne peut pas agir directement. Ses pouvoirs sont liés à ses contrats. Sans eux, sans Sorciers ou Sorcières pour les signer, il n'est rien !

-Que vous sachiez mon petit secret ne change rien, dit l'homme maintenant étrangement sérieux. Je vous aide à recommencer à zéro et vous m'aidez à faire payer à ce petit parvenu de Voldemort l'affront qu'il m'a fait. Ou plutôt qu'il va me faire dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

-Pourquoi ne pas détruire tout de suite ses Horcruxes ? Vous perdriez moins de temps.

-J'avais besoin de toi Potter. Toi, dans ce corps. Personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire car tu as un lien avec lui. Tu as été son Horcruxe. Et lorsqu'un Horcruxe en détruit un autre, le Sorcier original n'a aucun moyen de le savoir. Aucun ! Voldemort s'affaiblira sans le savoir. Jusqu'au moment où… BOUM ! Conclut-il en claquant des mains. Mais pour cela il faut attendre. Attendre qu'il termine ses créations. Attendre que tu apprennes à maîtriser les pouvoirs de ce nouveau corps. Attendre que ton esprit se fortifie pour que tu puisses le vaincre en combat singulier.

-Encore faudrait-il que j'accepte !

-Tu n'as pas le choix Harry. Tu as signé.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Tu meurs, dit-il simplement.

Je le dévisage, me sentant particulièrement idiot. Allya m'a mis en garde contre lui.

-Alors comment procède-t-on ? Demande celle-ci.

-Vous allez intégrer Poudlard et acquérir les connaissances nécessaires à notre petit arrangement. Profitez-en également pour priver Voldemort de quelques uns de ses futurs mangemorts.

-Nous allons aller en… Cours ?

-Moi je suis partante ! Argue la jeune Sorcière.

-Mais quel est le but ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant vivez une vie d'étudiant ordinaire.

Je secoue la tête, abasourdie.

-En se présentant comme les Héritiers de Serpentard ? Vous rigolez !

-ça n'en sera que plus drôle… En échange tu peux changer l'avenir de tes parents ! Je te laisse carte blanche à la condition ne pas révélez ta véritable identité et d'où tu viens.

-Je…

-Allez Harry, sa va être sympas ! Imagine, tout le monde sera à nos pieds !

-Je ne veux pas ça !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, dit Allya implacable.

Je reste là, les bras ballants, incapable de riposter.

-L'affaire est donc conclue ! Clame le Voyageur. Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec Dumbledore sur le champ pour votre inscription.

-Dumbledore ?! Et comment vous allez justifier le fait que je sressemble autant à Tom Jedusor ?

-Peu de monde à cette époque se souvient du jeune homme qu'il était. Et pour les autres, ne t'inquiètes pas je sais déjà ce que je vais faire.

Je soupir d'exaspération en me détournant de ce fou pour m'effondre dans un des fauteuils. Je tourne et retourne les paroles du Démon, cherchant une faille dans son plan. Et il y en a. De grosses même. Mais que puis-je y faire ? J'ai signé. Un horrible mal de tête m'assaille à cette réflexion.

-Allons-y !

Le Voyageur disparaît dans un panache de fumée.

-Prends ça comme un jeu de rôle, plaisante Allya. Je sens que ça va être intéressant !

Je lui jette un coup d'œil, dépité. Pitié, ne suis-je entouré que de gamins ?

**Alors, prêt pour la suite ? **


	8. Chapter 8: rendez-vous à Poudlard

**Chapitre 8 : ****Rendez-vous à Poudlard.**

-Mais enfin c'est idiot ! S'emporte Harry au comble de l'exaspération. Dès que nous allons entrer dans le bureau il va nous attaquer ! Surtout moi !

Le Voyageur ricane légèrement avant de dénier de la tête.

-Bien sûr que non petit Serpentard. Certes, il sera surpris mais mon explication semble l'avoir convaincu.

-Semble ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment, fait l'ancien Elu en se massant les tempes. J'ai l'apparence de son pire ennemi !

-Tu as l'apparence d'un jeune homme promis à de grandes choses ! Rectifie-t-il. Un garçon qui pourrait très bien l'aider dans sa volonté de détruire Voldemort. Et Dumbledore le sait bien.

-J'en ai assez ! Explose le jeune homme. C'est de la folie furieuse et…

-SILENCE ! Hurle Allya en arrivant en trombe à moitié coiffée. On ne peut même pas se maquiller dans ce Manoir tranquille !

Harry la regarde, stupéfait.

-Mais… C'est à ça que tu penses alors que…

-Ecoute, si j'ai bien appris une chose à propos de ce fou furieux c'est que ses plans finissent toujours par marcher. S'il dit que son explication tiendra la route c'est qu'elle le fera !

-Mais…

-Va finir de te préparer douce Allya, minaude l'homme aux contrats. La colère te va si mal au teint.

La demi-Vélane comprend les dires du Voyageur en tenant de se calmer et d'atténuer les effets de sa colère sur son visage. Peine perdue car elle fulmine encore plus lorsqu'elle s'adresse à lui.

-Toi ! Fait-elle en le pointant du doigt. Ne me donne pas de conseil !

-Comme parles-tu à ton père ? Dit-il en seule réponse.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as pris l'apparence d'un respectable aristocrate que tu l'es ! Et JE NE SUIS PAS TA FILLE !

Elle sort de la pièce en faisant claquer la porte, à bout de nerfs.

-J'adore son caractère, pas toi ? S'exclame le Voyageur.

L'Elu ne répond pas.

-En tout cas, il va falloir également t'habiller convenablement. Je me suis permit de t'acheter quelques vêtements un peu plus… Digne de ta nouvelle condition.

-Trop aimable, fait-il sarcastique.

-Ils t'attendent dans la chambre, dit-il en claquant des doigts pour rouvrir la porte. 1er étage, porte de droite. Un joli serpent orne ta porte.

Après un dernier soupir d'exaspération, le jeune homme s'exécute en ronchonnant en montant l'immense escalier du rez-de-chaussée. Plusieurs marches plus tard, il entre dans son nouvel antre. Il est décoré avec goût : plusieurs tableaux de maîtres sont accrochés aux murs ainsi que d'antiques épées, le tout dans une chambre aux tons verts avec un grand lit où sont posées plusieurs affaires.

-Monsieur aura-t-il besoin de quelque chose ? Demande une petite voix discrète.

Harry se tourne à la vitesse de l'éclair vers sa provenance, dégainant sa Baguette sans s'en rendre compte. La jeune domestique sursaute et fait même lâcher une pile de serviette qu'elle rangeait dans une grosse armoire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Lui ordonne Harry, froid.

-Je suis Miss Milénia. A votre service excellence, dit-elle en faisant une révérence avec des yeux d'où luit la peur.

Le Sorcier abaisse sa Baguette, presque honteux de sa réaction et du timbre de voix qu'il a utilisé.

-Désolé. C'est Rumpelstiltskin qui vous a engagé ?

Elle hoche la tête en reprenant ce qu'elle tenait dans la main afin de finir de les ranger.

-Quelle a été le prix de votre présence ?

-Je ne peux rien dire monsieur. Mais sachez que je suis à votre service.

-Sortez, fait-il las.

-Oui Monsieur, dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

-Une domestique maintenant…

-Pas qu'une, intervient une Allya pomponnée en entrant dans la chambre. Rumpelstiltskin a tout prévu. Gouvernante, domestiques, cuisiniers, jardinier… Nous sommes dans un Manoir d'une des plus vieilles familles Sorcières. Il faut savoir garder le masque.

-Je suppose que tu adore tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ce luxe, ce…

-Ne me juge pas, mon frère, le coupe-t-elle.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère, fulmine-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si. Et il va falloir t'y habituer.

Elle lui jette un regard de travers.

-Tu as un problème ?

Harry la regarde, peu désireux de se confier à l'Héritière de Serpentard.

-Allez, on est dans le même chaudron ! Et je sais que ce n'est pas que ton apparence qui te gêne.

-Je… J'ai peur que… Que l'Horcruxe prenne le dessus, finit-il par dire.

-Qu'il prenne le dessus ? Fait-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Ma colère… Mes sentiments sont exacerbés. La domestique qui m'a surpris. En temps normal je n'aurais jamais parlé comme ça à quelqu'un !

-Ecoute-moi bien Harry, et c'est très important.

Il fronce les sourcils mais n'ajoute rien, l'enjoignant à continuer.

-Tu n'es plus Harry Potter. Terminé ! Tu l'as laissé dans une autre réalité ! Ici tu es Caedus, Harry, Serpentard. L'héritier d'une noble famille. Tu as ses pouvoirs, son apparence… C'est une nouvelle existence qui va commencer.

-Mais je ne l'ai jamais voulu !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu voulais une nouvelle chance ! Un nouveau départ ! Arrête de penser ce qu'Harry Potter aurait fait dans telle ou telle situation. Tu es quelqu'un d'autre désormais ! Sinon tu risque de devenir fou !

-Facile à dire pour toi !

-Tu en es sûr ?

L'Elu ne répond pas. Elle secoue finalement la tête avant de conclure :

-Maintenant dépêche-toi, ne faisons pas attendre Dumbledore. De plus j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il acquiesce doucement et referme la porte pour pouvoir s'habiller. Une fois cela fait il jette un coup d'œil dans la glace, qui le fait grimacer. Sa démarche est désormais digne d'un véritable petit Jedusor en puissance. Le même regard, les mêmes mimiques, les mêmes traits si angéliques… Seul ses yeux ont gardé leur couleur originelle.

-C'est parfait, clame l'armoire ensorcelé.

Il la dévisage, encore plus abattu.

-Dans quoi je me suis fourré ? Se demande-t-il pour lui-même.

**Poudlard**

Trois silhouettes apparaissent dans la nuit aux grilles d'un parc de Poudlard silencieux. Rumpelstiltskin, toujours sous l'apparence d'un respectable notable, agite sa canne d'un geste négligeant. Ils attendent plusieurs longues minutes avant que la grande porte ne s'ouvre enfin, dévoilant un Argus Rusard plus jeune. Cependant ses traits sont les mêmes. Il porte une lanterne et vient à leur rencontre, boitillant légèrement.

-Qui est là ? Demande-t-il à quelques mètres de la grille.

-Fabian Irish Serpentard. J'ai rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore.

-Ah oui, il me la dit. Venez, venez.

Rumpelstiltskin lève la tête dans une attitude fière et enjoint ses « enfants » de le suivre d'un coup de canne.

-Doucement, fait Harry menaçant.

-Silence Caedus.

-Harry, rectifie-t-il.

-Caedus Harry, complète Allya avec un sourire.

Il la regarde, au comble de l'exaspération, mais ne répond pas, se contenant de jeter plusieurs regards intrigués autour de lui. Le château est resté tel que dans ses souvenirs. Les mêmes tours, les mêmes créneaux avant la fameuse bataille où Voldemort a été défait. Le petit groupe passe le seuil d'entrée et arrive dans le grand hall, presque désert à cette heure.

-Au fait, souffle Harry à l'oreille de sa « sœur ». Je ne sais même pas quand nous sommes.

-Mai 1976, souffle-t-elle.

-L'année des BUSE de mes parents, dit-il tout bas.

-Exact.

-Miss Evans ! Lance Rusard.

Harry se retourne d'un coup à ce nom et voit une jeune fille rousse approcher avec son homologue masculin. Remus, lâche le jeune Sorcier dans un murmure. Allya lui donne un violent coup de coude pour qu'il se taise.

-Le couvre-feu est dans cinq minutes, fait Argus de sa voix râpeuse habituelle. Et j'ai encore vu des élèves près de la bibliothèque !

-On s'en charge, dit Lilly sereine.

Puis ses yeux se posent un instant sur les siens, du même vert émeraude. Lilly semble également captivée par le regard du jeune homme, ne bougeant plus un muscle. Les deux jeunes gens semblent oublier le reste du monde autour d'eux, chacun captivé par l'autre.

-On peut y allez maintenant ? Fait Rumpelstiltskin en interrompant la scène. Je suis assez pressé.

-Oui, suivez-moi, obtempère Rusard en faisant signe aux deux Préfets d'aller faire leur devoir.

Allya agrippe fermement le bras d'harry pour le forcer à les suivre et le tirer de sa contemplation silencieuse. La jeune fille reprend également contenance sous le regard d'un Remus intrigué. Harry ne peut s'empêcher de faire un léger sourire à la jeune fille, faisant légèrement rougir les joues de la future mère d'Harry Potter.

-Tu as un ticket, lui lance Allya hilare une fois éloigné.

Il lui lance un regard noir mais ne dit mot.

-C'est normal tu me diras, tu as un beau jeune homme sexy et elle une fille assez attirante malgré son sang.

L'Elu ne peut s'empêcher de serrer les poings à ces paroles.

-Un : c'est ma mère. Deux : tu es très mal placé pour parler de pureté de sang en sachant que tu es une hybride.

-Un : tu n'es pas son fils dans ce monde et deux, ne dit plus jamais ça !

-Susceptible ?

-Ferme-là Caed'.

-Ne m'appelle pas…

-Silence ! Gronde Rumpelstiltskin.

Les deux jeunes gens se taisent et s'aperçoivent avec étonnement qu'ils sont déjà arrivés devant la statue de phénix gardant le bureau du directeur.

-Citrouille glacée ! Dit Rusard pour faire pivoter la gigantesque statue.

Elle se met alors à tourner sur elle-même, dévoilant la volée de marches si familières à Harry.

-Montez, le Directeur vous attend.

L'estomac du Sorcier se noue de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, inquiet quant à la réaction qu'il va trouver derrière la porte qui leur font désormais face. Après plusieurs grandes inspirations, il hoche la tête vers le Voyageur qui acquiesce. Il toque trois fois et attend. Un « entrez » se fait entendre. Rumpelstiltskin tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte.

**Alors, des pronostics quant à la suite ? Comment va réagir Dumby ? hum **


	9. Chapter 9: Discussion

**Un chapitre assez court qui relate l'entretien avec notre petit Dumby' **** Ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain sera plus conséquent **

**Chapitre 9 : ****Discussion.**

Le Voyageur pénètre dans la pièce, vite suivit pas ses « enfants », qui ont encore leur capuchon sur leur tête. Dumbledore fait un petit signe de tête à l'homme ainsi qu'aux deux adolescents qui commencent à ôter leurs capes respectives. La peur au ventre, Harry finit de se mettre à l'aise en dévoilant son visage. Les effets sont immédiats : le Directeur sursaute de surprise et s'apprête à prendre sa Baguette posée sur son bureau tandis que McGonagall pousse un petit cri horrifié en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Que tout le monde… Reste calme, demande Rumpelstiltskin en essayant d'apaiser la situation.

Dumbledore toise de haut le jeune homme devant lui à l'allure si identique de Tom Jedusor, se demandant quelle démarche à adopter. Bien sûr cet aristocrate l'a prévenu qu'il serait surpris de rencontrer son « fils ». Mais là… Le même visage, ce même air sûr de lui et presque méprisant. Pourtant ce jeune homme semble également différent. Le plus frappant est la couleur de ses yeux. Si verts et si expressifs où on peut y lire de la douleur, de la peur mais également une bonne dose de courage. Est-ce vraiment Tom Jedusor ? Non, cela ne se peut.

-Je comprends pourquoi… Vous m'aviez prévenu, fait finalement le Directeur d'une voix lente. Et je suis curieux d'entendre vos explications…

-Pouvons-nous nous assoir ? Demande Rumpelstiltskin toujours joyeux.

-Je vous en prie.

La Directrice Adjointe quant à elle ne peut décrocher son regard du jeune homme devant elle. C'est impossible !

-Je vous présente donc ma fille, Allya Serpentard et mon neveu : Caedus Harry Serpentard.

-Je serais bien évidemment enchanté si ce jeune garçon ne ressemblait pas à s'y méprendre à un ancien élève devenu aujourd'hui un puissant mage noir.

-Caedus… A toujours été spécial. Nous n'avons appris sa ressemblance avec ce personnage que plus tard, à l'occasion d'une rencontre avec un de ses anciens professeurs.

-Continuez, je vous en prie…

-Caedus est née alors que nous ne l'attendions pas. Ma très chère regrettée sœur l'a mis au monde alors qu'elle n'était pas enceinte…

-Etrange, convient-il peu convaincu.

-Magique, je dirais, rectifie Rumpelstiltskin sous son masque. Nous pensons… Que ce Tom Jedusor a tenté d'accomplir un ancien Rituel de Magie Noire afin d'obtenir l'équivalence de l'immortalité.

-Vraiment ?

-Seulement son Sortilège n'a pas vraiment fonctionné comme il a dû l'espérer. A la place Caedus est née là où le sang de son ancêtre coulait encore. Dans le ventre de ma sœur.

-Vous pensez vraiment que je vais croire ce genre de choses ?

Harry se raidit à ses mots. Bien entendu qu'il ne peut pas croire ce genre de chose. Mais le veut-il ?

-Quelle autre théorie avez-vous ? Nous autres Serpentard gardons des secrets que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Sachez que l'idée même qu'un petit bâtard de cette famille puisse exister est une abomination en soit ! Il ternit l'image de nos ancêtres et salit le nom qu'il revendique. Croyez-moi, nous voulons tout autant que vous sa perte.

Après un instant de silence Dumbledore hoche doucement la tête.

-Il est vrai que je ne ressens pas le même mal qui existe en Tom Jedusor. Mais vous conviendrez que cette situation est plus que… Etrange. Et dangereuse.

-Nous avons décidé de revenir en de notre exil en Angleterre afin de reprendre notre place dans la Société Sorcière, pas pour faire des histoires ou fomenter un quelconque coup d'Etat. Mais si vous voulez défaire ce Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous sommes plus que disposé à partager nos connaissances avec vous… Et votre Ordre.

Le vieux Directeur tique à ce mot et plisse les yeux de méfiance.

-Notre Ordre ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Notre famille possède des ressources et des connaissances qui vous dépassent. Laissez-nous vous aider et laissez ces enfants étudier dans le château de leur ancêtre. La famille Serpentard a aidé à bâtir cet antre du savoir et il est temps pour nous autres d'apporter notre pierre à l'édifice.

Alors que Dumbledore va parler de nouveau, Fumseck, le Phénix du Sorcier, se met à chanter de sa voix si mélodieuse et décolle de son perchoir pour venir sur le bras d'Harry. Rumpelstiltskin sourit intérieurement de bonheur.

-Un oiseau fascinant, fait-il en tentant de le caresser.

Fumseck ne laisse cependant pas la main de Rumpelstiltskin approcher et tente même de lui donner plusieurs coups de becs. Albus se contente de continuer à observer cet étrange jeune homme à qui Fumseck, si loyal envers lui, fait confiance au point de venir vers lui. Lorsque le clone de Jedusor se met à parler, le vieux Sorcier ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter.

-Je ne vous poserais pas d'ennuis, dit-il calme et mesuré. Je vous le promets sur ma magie.

-Je…

Le Phénix se tourne vers son Maître et se remet à chanter comme pour l'enjoindre de faire confiance au jeune homme. Il réfléchit encore quelques longues minutes et finit par acquiescer.

-Je veux bien… Faire ce qu'il faut pour que ces jeunes gens trouvent leurs places dans notre société. Mais j'attends en retour un partage d'informations de votre part la hauteur de ce que vous me demandez.

-Vous avez ma parole ! Clame le Voyageur.

-Alors c'est bon ? On va pouvoir étudier ? Demande Allya avec une voix charmeuse.

-En effet Miss, confirme Dumbledore. Je compte sur vous deux pour vous conformer aux règlements de cette école et de… Respecter ses élèves.

-Bien entendu, fait l'homme aux contrats en agitant la main.

-Puis-je vous demander vos âges ?

-J'ai 15 ans, fait Allya.

Harry fronce les sourcils, pris de court. Quel âge a ce corps ? Voyons… L'Horcruxe de Jedusor a bien été fait lors de sa cinquième année… Donc…

-Egalement. 15 ans.

Dumbledore finit de le dévisager de par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, comme s'il tentait de lire en lui.

-Avez-vous obtenu vos BUSE ?

-Pas encore, intervient Harry à la surprise générale. Mais nous aimerions les passer ici-même.

-Pensez-vous avoir le niveau ? L'épreuve est dans un mois à peine…

-Bien sûr, affirme le jeune homme.

-Nos professeurs étaient les meilleurs, surenchérit Allya.

Le Directeur jette un œil à sa collègue avant de déclarer :

-Soit.

-Il serait judicieux de les présenter lors de l'un de vos dîners du soir afin que tous puissent comprendre qui ils sont, demande Rumpel.

-Ils seront répartis selon la coutume, affirme Dumbledore. Qui sait… Peut-être ne sont-ils pas destinés à la maison de leur ancêtre.

-Peu probable. Mais pourquoi pas.

Il détaille un peu plus ses invités avant de dire :

-Puis-je m'entretenir avec ce jeune homme… Seul à seul.

Le Voyageur jette un coup d'œil nerveux à Harry mais finit par hocher la tête en empruntant la sortie. Allya se lève également pour suivre son « père » avec Minerva. Une fois la porte fermée, Dumbledore se renfonce un peu plus dans son siège tout en scrutant le visage du jeune Sorcier.

-Qui êtes-vous réellement ? Finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.

Harry se raidit et plisse les yeux, arborant un visage impassible tellement semblable à Jedusor. Il lui vient tout d'un coup une inspiration et lui répond :

-L'espoir monsieur.

-L'espoir ?

-Oui. D'en finir avec tout ceci.

-Mais encore ?

-La Guerre contre Voldemort.

-Nous ne sommes pas en guerre à ce que je sache.

-Pas encore, rectifie-t-il. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fait pour l'instant que rassembler une armée de fidèles et d'assurer son immortalité. Mais il passera à l'attaque un jour.

-Immortalité ?

-Ne jouer pas l'étonné professeur. Vous en savez déjà beaucoup sur lui et sur ses… Recherches.

-Je m'y intéresse en effet, mais cette quête d'informations est plutôt difficile à suivre…

-Je vous aiderais. Vous avez ma parole. Quant à Allya…

-Oh je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour elle. Sa nature-même est un garde-fou assez important pour contenir ses rêves de grandeur.

-Vous… Vous le savez ?

-Qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait humaine ? Oui.

-Toujours aussi perspicace, le complimente-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je vous remercie. Elle dégage une aura magique particulière, vous devez bien le sentir. Différente des Sorcières disons plus… Classiques.

-Vous comprenez donc que vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous deux.

-L'avenir nous le dira. J'informerais le reste du corps professoral à votre sujet.

-Merci professeur.

-Il va sans dire que je porterais une attention toute particulière à votre parcours scolaire, précise le vieil homme en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Parfait.

-Alors à demain Monsieur… Serpentard.

-Harry. Appelez-moi Harry en privé.

-Pas Caedus ?

-Juste Harry.

-Très bien. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry se lève et lui tends la main, que le Directeur la sert après une légère hésitation. Est-ce son imagination ou le jeune homme se crispe-t-il de plus en plus à son contact ? Finalement il le relâche, songeur.

-Nous aurons d'autres petites discussions.

-Je l'espère professeur. Bonne soirée, fait Harry.

Dumbledore le salut de la tête et retourne à son bureau sans un mot. Le clone de Jedusor tourne les talons et va rejoindre ses « parents ».

-Alors ? Demande Allya une fois dans le parc. Rumpel' s'inquiétait. Il nous attend au Manoir.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers elle, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

-Tout va bien, assure-t-il d'un ton glacial.

-Tu es sûrs que ça va ? S'inquiète la jeune fille en lui l'agrippant par le col pour mieux le voir à la lumière de la lune.

Harry ne se débat pas lorsqu'elle approche son visage de celui-ci.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-il par demander, surpris.

Allya fronce les sourcils mais ne comprends pas ce qui a pût l'interpeller. Elle secoue de la tête en le relâchant.

-Rien. Rien du tout.

**Alors des petites impressions ? ^^ Prochain chapitre les deux Héritiers vont faire leur petite rentrée… En plein mois de mai **


	10. Chapter 10: Rentrée de Mai

**Voici donc la suite. J'ai changé le temps de rédaction. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! **

**Chapitre 10 : ****Rentrée de Mai.**

Harry se tenait aux côtés d'Allya, sans doute aussi nerveuse que lui en cet instant tant attendu. La soirée qui les séparait du fameux rendez-vous semblait, aux yeux de l'Elu, ne s'être déroulé que quelques heures auparavant.

-Nerveux Harry ? Lui demanda Allya qui entortillait ses cheveux machinalement avec ses doigts.

-Pas toi ?

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela n'était qu'une formalité.

-Un peu. Tu es prêt à commencer ta nouvelle vie ?

-On peut dire ça.

-Cool. Tu va voir on va tout déchirer !

Il lui décocha un regard amusé et la mit en garde :

-Evite les expressions du futur si tu ne veux pas te griller.

-J'oubliais… Et toi évite de sourire bêtement lorsque tu aperçois une certaine Griffondor.

-Pigé.

La Directrice de la Maison des Lions s'approcha à petit pas pour leur signifier qu'ils allaient bientôt faire leur entrée et de se tenir prêts.

-Comment je suis ? Lui dit Allya en tournant sur elle-même à la manière d'une adolescente banale soucieuse de son image.

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Très bien.

-Merci.

Il ne lui répondit pas en se contenant de garder le silence. Une poignée de minutes plus tard, McGonagall leur fit signe d'avancer devant elle. Harry prit son courage à deux mains et entra, suivit de prêt par une Allya radieuse. Alors que tout le monde était assis, certains aperçurent les deux adolescents traverser l'allée principale en les détaillants avec curiosité. Notamment une. Lily se tenait à sa place habituelle, en milieu de table dos aux autres Maisons et n'aurait rien remarqué si son amie Marlène ne l'avait pas interpellé.

-Lily, regarde !

La jeune Griffondor se retourna et reconnu le beau brun mystérieux du hall.

-Je les ai vu hier soir, chuchote-t-elle à sa meilleure amie. Ils devaient avoir un entretien avec le professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en désignant le Directeur de la tête.

-Il est à croquer, fait une autre fille sur sa gauche. Je me demande si ce sont des nouveaux élèves ?

-Ils sont trop jeunes pour être prof', intervient Lily avec sagesse.

-Ils font leur rentrée en plein mois de Mai ? C'est bizarre.

-Bizarrerie que nous éluciderons, dit James Potter en venant s'incruster à côté de la rousse.

-Dégage Potter ! Lui dit-elle.

-Oh ma Lily, toi ici ? Tu sais que tu m'as manqué depuis cette dernière heure de cours !

-Pas moi. Maintenant retourne d'où tu viens.

Le Griffondor soupira théâtralement et repartit rejoindre ses amis qui dévisageaient également les deux nouveaux.

-Il m'énerve, vocifère la jeune fille.

-Rien de bien nouveau sous le soleil, dit Marlène avec un sourire.

Un léger tintement de vaisselle attira soudainement leur attention. Le Professeur Dumbledore s'était levé et réclamait le silence.

-Je me permets de vous demander votre attention pour quelques minutes.

Une fois tout le monde tourné vers lui, il enchaîna :

-J'ai le plaisir de vous faire part de l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves à Poudlard. Ils intégreront la cinquième année afin de passer leurs BUSE avec nous dans les murs de ce château.

-J'espère qu'il sera dans notre Maison, minaude Angela Dermid en jetant un regard dans un de ses petits miroirs de poche.

Lily restait malgré cette intervention concentrée sur le jeune homme, le détaillant avec soin. Il était plutôt grand, le teint clair et des cheveux noirs coupé courts coiffés sur le côté. Ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur le Choixpeau que McGonagall venait de ramener. Puis elle se décala et inspecta la fille. Elle était pourvue d'une abondante chevelure blonde, des traits angéliques et une démarche pour le moins séductrice et fière.

-Une future conquête de Black, fait Marlène en désignant Sirius qui bombait le torse en désignant la jeune fille aux autres Maraudeurs.

Lily haussa les épaules d'indifférence. Ce que faisait l'ami de James ne lui faisait strictement rien… Tant qu'il ne violait pas le règlement, ne faisait pas ses blagues stupides, et risquait de faire perdre des points à Griffondor. Des cas de figure trop nombreux à son goût.

-Je vous demande donc de réserver votre meilleur accueil à ces jeunes gens qui vont maintenant être répartis.

Il fit signe à sa collègue de commencer. Elle s'exécuta, avec un visage de quelqu'un qui aurait mangé une bouse de dragon.

-Allya Serpentard, appelle-t-elle.

De partout c'est la stupeur, et la jeune Griffondor n'était pas en reste. Tout le monde se jetait des regards incrédules en chuchotant entre eux. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

-Silence, je vous prie, réclame Dumbledore en levant les bras.

Tous se turent mais regardaient désormais les deux nouveaux avec une curiosité non-feinte tandis qu'Allya se mettait en position pour recevoir le Répartiteur sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau, à peine levé au-dessus de sa tête, clama :

-SERPENTARD !

Des hurlements provenant de la Maison des Serpents retentissaient dans toute la salle, accompagnés de sifflements et autres démonstrations de joie. La plupart s'étaient levé et applaudissaient à tout rompre, sous les regards inexpressifs des autres Maisons. Allya était accueillit comme une véritable princesse et invitée à rejoindre directement le centre de la grande table au cœur des leaders des serpents. Lily reporta son attention sur le brun, anxieuse à l'appel de son nom.

-Caedus, Harry, Serpentard, dit Minerva.

Nouveau choc chez les élèves et quelques professeurs. Cette fois nuls doutes possibles. Poudlard accueillait désormais les Héritiers d'un des Fondateurs de l'Ecole. Du pire aux yeux de la Griffondor et de la plupart de ses condisciples. Mais alors qu'il aurait dût rejoindre sa Maison, le jeune homme fit quelques pas pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du Directeur qui hocha la tête pour lui donner son accord. Il appela ensuite Allya du regard, qui dût revenir avec lui, mécontente.

-A quoi tu joues Harry ? Siffle-t-elle entre ses dents tandis que le jeune homme se mettait face aux autres élèves.

-Laisse-moi faire.

Il se racla la gorge et commença son petit discours soigneusement préparé la veille.

-Je tenais à vous dire quelques mots avant de vous rejoindre en cette fin d'année, et ce afin que certains malentendus soient levés. Moi et ma demi-sœur sommes, comme vous l'avez compris, les Héritiers de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des membres Fondateurs de cette école. Cependant, nous ne sommes pas là pour bénéficier d'un quelconque traitement de faveur ou autre. Nous sommes très fiers d'intégrer le château de notre ancêtre et vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de suivre les cours qui y sont administrés par ses professeurs et c'est la seule raison de notre présence ici.

Il dévisagea une dernière fois l'assemblée avant de souffler un dernier « Merci ». De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent, venant surtout de la maison de son ancêtre. Les autres semblaient septiques et plus particulièrement les Maraudeurs qui dévisageaient désormais les nouveaux avec un semblaient de dégoût dans le regard. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Allya rejoignaient leur nouvelle Maison et prenaient place sous les accolades de leurs nouveaux condisciples.

-On va devoir également les accueillir comme il se doit mon cher Patmol ? Dit James en relevant machinalement ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Assurément, fait celui-ci tout sourire.

Lily ne les avait pas entendus mais devinait aisément à quoi ils pensaient. Il faudra qu'elle les tienne à l'œil. Lily se contorsionna une nouvelle fois pour voir la table des verts et argents et plus particulièrement le brun. Son regard se posa justement sur le sien, un sourire aux lèvres. Il inclina la tête comme pour la saluer, ce qui fit rougir la jeune Griffonne. Juste avant qu'elle ne se détourne, sa sœur tourna également la tête et la dévisagea d'un regard pour le moins étrange qui fit frissonner la jeune fille. Marlène, qui observait la scène, ne pût s'empêcher de lui dire :

-Il a les yeux braqués sur toi…

Lily tenta de se redresser en attaquant son repas comme si de rien n'était.

-Il est à Serpentard. Je ne pense pas qu'il continuera à faire ça lorsqu'il saura qui je suis.

Son amie comprit où elle voulait en venir mais se contenta de dire :

-Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais qu'il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un sur ses apparences ?

La jeune fille réfléchit un instant à ces paroles et confirma.

-Tu as raison.

Sirius n'avait rien loupé du regard que le Serpentard avait jeté à sa camarade et le signala à James.

-S'il s'approche de ma petite amie je…

-Petite amie ?

-Futur, dit-il comme si ça coulait de source.

-Tu as un sérieux concurrent si tu veux mon avis, intervient Remus.

-C'est un serpent, le contre James. Il finira par siffler ses insultes et elle comprendra vraiment qui il est.

Le loup-garou leva les yeux sur Harry et lâcha :

-Tu seras peut-être surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Intuition.

Il jeta également un coup d'œil à la fille Serpentard avant d'ajouter :

-Par contre elle… Je ne la sens pas.

-Tu veux dire… Que ça vient de ton problème de four…

-Tais-toi, lui dit-il tout bas. Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas vraiment.

James, pas le moins du monde rassuré, se rassit sur son siège et assura à ses amis :

-Croyez-moi, il regrettera le jour où il a posé ses yeux sur ma Lily-chérie. Quant à elle, elle a également intérêt à se tenir à carreau.

Les autres Maraudeurs levèrent les yeux au ciel et reprirent leur repas.

-Allya ?

La jeune fille regardait son assiette, légèrement tremblante, les yeux fixent.

-Allya ! Répète Harry inquiet.

Celle-ci lève enfin ses yeux sur lui, le faisant sursauter. Avait-il bien vu ?

-ça va, dit-elle du bout des lèvres en rabaissant la tête sur sa pitance.

-Tu es malade ?

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, dit-elle en agitant la main. Ça doit être l'émotion.

Harry n'insista pas. Une légère bousculade le fit tressaillir, provoquer par une jeune fille brune visiblement surexcitée.

-Caedus ?

-Harry, corrige-t-il.

-Ah… Euh… Hé bien je suis…

-Bellatrix Black. Je m'en souviens.

-Je… Je peux m'assoir ?

Harry hocha la tête sans véritable entrain et fit signe à Walden Macnair de se pousser, au grand déplaisir de celui-ci.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu t'appelais Tom ? Pourquoi…

-Je n'ai pas forcément envie que tout le monde sache qui je suis, dit-il simplement en dévisageant la future madame Lestrange.

Malgré ce qu'il savait de son futur, il avait beaucoup de mal à reconnaître dans les traits si innocents de l'adolescente la psychopathe qu'il avait combattu durant la guerre.

-Ah, je comprends, fait-elle. Ça doit être énervant au bout d'un moment, minaude-t-elle en approchant sa main de la sienne.

Son contact était étonnement doux, ce qui tira un sursaut au jeune homme. Bella fit un petit sourire et se retira, commençant à faire la discussion avec une Allya encore pâle. Durant tout le repas, il garda un œil sur elle.

**Allya.**

Que m'arrivait-il ? Depuis que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur la Griffone, ma tension ne cessait de monter et descendre en flèche, tel un yoyo Moldu. Mon corps en entier tremblait de toute part, a tel point que même Harry avait remarqué que quelque chose se passait. Le repas fût donc long et pénible, mon état ne s'améliorant pas énormément. A bout, je m'excusai auprès du petit groupe autour de moi et pris la sortie avec quelques autres élèves ayant déjà finit leur repas. La plupart me dévisageait avec méfiance. Un petit groupe de Poufsouffle me frôla, me tirant un léger frisson. C'est officiel, quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais pas du tout. Cherchant les toilettes, je me surprenais à me diriger avec précision dans l'immense château que j'étais censé ne pas connaître. J'arrivais enfin devant la porte d'entrée et la poussa, débouchant sur une vaste pièce où au centre était érigé plusieurs lavabos collés les uns aux autres attenant à une volée de cabines de toilettes. Mon cœur tambourinait toujours dans mon corps, m'étourdissant presque. J'avançais devant l'un des miroirs et m'examinait. J'étais blanche comme un linge, et de fines gouttes de sueurs commençaient à apparaître sur le haut de mon front. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un détail d'un robinet, que je frôlai d'un doigt en fronçant les sourcils. Une représentation d'un gros serpent à première vue. Pourquoi était-ce si familier ? La porte choisit se moment pour s'ouvrir à la volée, dévoilant Harry.

-Allya, qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment ?

Je me retournais pour lui faire face, la voix flanchante.

-Je ne sais pas. Je… Ne comprends pas ! Tout ça : cet endroit, ce château ! Alors qu'il devrait m'être étranger, j'ai l'impression de le connaître ! C'est… Anormal !

Des larmes perlaient maintenant le long de mes joues. Harry s'approcha de moi et m'encadra le visage de ses mains. Bizarrement son regard me calma aussitôt.

-Viens avec moi. Nous allons rejoindre le dortoir et nous découvrirons ce qu'il t'arrive. Je te le jure. Mais maintenant il faut que tu te reprennes.

Ses paroles me galvanisaient et me donnaient étrangement du baume au cœur. Je finis par sécher mes yeux avant de reprendre contenance et d'hocher la tête.

-Allons-y.

**Alors ? Que pensez-vous qu'il arrive à la petite Allya ? Hum ? ^^ Et du style d'écriture que j'ai changé au niveau du temps ? ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Apparition

**Voici donc la suite ! Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 11 : Apparition.**

**Quelques jours plus tard,**

**Allya**

« Du sang, je veux du sang… ». Je traverse un étrange couloir, traquant avec excitation ma prochaine proie : une ombre traversant un couloir de pierre. Ou alors, est-ce moi la proie ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Mon cœur s'accélère. Puis tout change, ma vision se brouille tandis qu'une horrible douleur m'étreint la tête, comme transpercée de part en part. Je me réveille en criant, en nage et les muscles endoloris par ce nouveau cauchemar. Mes compagnes de chambrée, Bellatrix et Alexia sont à mes côtés, le visage à moitié endormie.

-Allya, ça va ? Me demande Bella en me scrutant à la lumière de sa baguette.

Je la regarde, tentant de faire disparaître les dernières images horribles de mon esprit.

-Je… Oui… ça va. Un cauchemar.

-Tu parlais en… Enfin tu sais… En Fourchelang, dit la descendante des Black avec un regard admiratif.

Alors que je vais lui répondre, la porte de notre dortoir s'ouvre en grand, dévoilant un Harry blême.

-Allya ? Dit-il en se précipitant à mon chevet.

-Comment ? Fait Bella en attrapant sa robe de chambre pour se couvrir en toute hâte.

-Quoi ? Demande Harry en la regardant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment tu as réussit à monter dans notre dortoir ? Les garçons…

-Je suis l'Héritier d'un des Fondateurs, ça doit donner le droit à certains privilèges.

La jeune Sorcière se tourne vers son lit et tente d'apaiser le feu qui lui a monté aux joues. Jamais encore un garçon ne l'avait vu ainsi vêtu. Son père s'en était assuré. Alexia quant à elle préfère s'éclipser en emmenant son amie avec elle, lui priant de nous laisser seuls. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry m'aide à me relever sur mon oreiller et me dit :

-Je t'ai entendu… Dans ma tête. C'était comme… Un déchirement. Plus fort que d'habitude.

-Je… Un cauchemar.

-Toujours le même ?

J'hoche la tête, encore toute tremblante.

-Je ne comprends pas… Il faudrait peut-être en parler à Rump…

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Je ne veux pas qu'il sache !

-Pourquoi ?

-Il arriverait à en tirer profit ! Il me proposerait un nouveau contrat pour expliquer mon état et je serais obligé d'accepter !

-Je vois. Tu veux que je te laisse ?

-Reste avec moi, lui dis-je presque suppliante. Quand tu es là… Les rêves ne m'emportent pas.

Un petit sourire éclaircit son visage si angélique à la lumière de la lune qui transperce à travers une des fenêtres.

-D'accord.

-Merci, lui dis-je en lui laissant de la place en me décalant.

Il s'allonge à mes côtés, restant en dehors de la couette tout en me scrutant de ses yeux si noirs tout en me caressant doucement le visage… Le bruit de sa respiration agit comme un calmant et le contact de sa peau sur la mienne… Attends… J'ai dit… Yeux noirs ? Une brusque décharge me traverse le corps en même temps que sa main ne vienne me couvrir la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

-Chu-chu-chut, là, calme-toi, me dit-il en approchant son visage.

J'essaye tout de même de me débattre, lui griffant au passage la main gauche, sans succès. Finalement il réussit à me maintenir d'un simple ordre :

-Ne bouge pas !

Je dois maintenant ressembler à une statue tellement je prends sa demande au pied de la lettre. Puis au bout de quelques secondes j'arrive à dire :

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Je dénie vigoureusement de la tête.

-Je suis Tom Jedusor, le vrai, pas ce fantoche d'Harry Potter. Un gamin si lâche qu'il en est pathétique.

-Ce n'est pas un lâche !

-Il a fuit son monde au lieu de lui faire face ! Il se cache dans le corps d'un autre pour se créer une nouvelle vie tout aussi misérable ! Un Lâche !

-Impossible, Harry…

-Harry est faible, dit-il implacable. Pas comme moi… Ni comme toi, ajoute-t-il.

-Comment…

-Ma volonté est la plus forte charmante Allya. Mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt. En attendant, sache que je t'observe… Et que je te protège.

-Me protéger ?

Bizarrement cette idée n'est pas aussi désagréable que ça. Jamais personne ne m'a jamais protégé auparavant.

-Parce que je suis ta… Fille ?

Une ombre passe sur son visage, comme s'il est étonné de cette question.

-Ma fille ? Tu crois être… Ma fille ?

Je fronce les sourcils, complètement perdue.

-Oui. Le Voyageur…

-Ah oui. L'homme aux contrats, soupire-t-il. Crois-tu qu'il te dit toute la vérité à chaque fois ?

-Il y est obligé. Il doit la dire…

-D'un certain point de vue… Tout peut être sujet à interprétation. Il est tellement désespéré… Versatile… Peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu te méfies un peu plus de lui, dit-il en me pointant du doigt comme un professeur ferait la leçon à une de ses élèves.

A ces mots, mon esprit se perd dans une foule de questions. Est-ce vrai ? Mais alors…

-Qui suis-je vraiment ? Lui demandais-je apeurée à l'idée que toutes mes certitudes s'envolent.

-Il n'y a que toi qui peux le découvrir. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je serais là aussi pour t'aider.

Je déglutis difficilement avant d'articuler dans un souffle :

-Pourquoi es-tu… Gentil avec moi ? Je devrais être ton ennemie. Je suis venue avec celui qui veut te détruire.

-Gentil ? Je suis un Horcruxe. Un double. L'original traîne au-dehors, avide de gloire et de pouvoir. Crois-tu qu'il tôlera mon existence lorsqu'il l'apprendra ?

-Tu veux… Le tuer ?

-Il ne peut y avoir qu'un Tom Jedusor. Et je préfèrerais que se soit moi, vois-tu. Alors que vous le détruisiez toi et Potter, ça reste dans mon intérêt. Pour le moment.

-Je…

-Tu es si… Différente. Intrigante. J'aurais aimé avoir une condisciple comme toi à mon époque. Ça m'aurait changé de tout ces idiots de Poudlard sans intérêt.

Je sens idiotement le rouge me monter aux joues, comme une adolescente timide face au plus beau garçon du collège qui me ferait sa déclaration. Mais ce n'est pas le plus beau garçon du collège. C'est Tom Jedusor. Voldemort. L'Héritier de Serpentard. Un meurtrier, un tortionnaire qui a fait tant de mal par le passé. Comme s'il lit dans mes pensées, il ajoute :

-Ne me juge pas sur ce que je n'ai pas encore fait, me dit-il d'une voix à faire fondre les cœurs. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

-Pas encore.

-Peut-être ne le deviendrais-je jamais ?

-Mais tu es…

-Il te faut maintenant dormir, dit-il en coupant court à mes réflexions. Je te demanderais de ne pas ébruiter notre petite discussion. A bientôt Allya.

Je reste encore allongée dans mes draps pendant qu'il se relève et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Puis je le vois s'éloigner du lit et se diriger lentement vers la porte.

-Est-ce un rêve ?! Lui lançais-je avant qu'il ne passe le seuil.

Il se retourne et me répond :

-Seul toi peux le savoir Allya… Allya… Allya

-Allya ! Je me réveille en sursaut, le regard perdue. Il fait jour et Bellatrix se tient face à moi, en tenue d'écolière fraîchement sortie de la douche.

-Ah ba enfin. Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller. Tu n'arrêtais pas de parler dans ton sommeil.

-J'ai fais… Un rêve.

-J'avais compris. C'est qui Tom Jedusor ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu l'appelais.

-Un… Juste un rêve, dis-je pour moi-même.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux manger.

-Je n'ai pas très faim.

-Comme tu veux.

-Où est Harry ?

-Partit à la bibliothèque. Tu as loupé le petit déjeuner.

J'hoche la tête et me frotte les mains sur mes yeux pour me tirer de ma torpeur. Autant le rejoindre.

**Harry**

Elle était là, à quelques rangées de lui. Pouvait-il lui parler ? Il en avait tellement envie… Et finalement une ouverture se présenta. Marlène s'éloigna et prenant ses affaires, la laissant seule à sa table. Il fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers elle, excité comme jamais. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, elle ouvra de grands yeux surpris mais finit par adopter un visage neutre, presque méfiant. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, le jeune homme lâcha un petit :

-Salut.

-Salut, dit-elle en retour.

-On ne s'était pas présenté la dernière fois. Je m'appelle Harry.

-Je sais qui tu es. Mais toi le sais-tu ?

-Pardon ?

-Tes petits « camarades » ne te l'ont pas dit ? Lui dit-elle en désignant de la tête un groupe de Serpentard mené par Avery qui les dévisageait. Mes parents sont Moldus.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Et alors ?

Lily semblait incrédule en ajoutant :

-Tu es un Serpentard. Généralement les Serpenta…

-Ne me juge pas sur mes apparences, lui demanda-t-il. J'ai envie de te connaître, et je sais que toi aussi.

La Griffondor rougie à ces mots mais finit par lui faire signe de s'assoir. Elle se replongea dans son Manuel de Potions tout en lui jetant des regards discrets par-dessus son livre de temps en temps.

-Tu es prêtes pour les BUSE ?

Elle abaissa son livre.

-Je fais tout pour. Et toi ?

-Moi oui.

-Avant d'arriver à Poudlard tu étais où avec ta sœur ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ma sœur mais plus une cousine.

-Je vois.

-Pour revenir à ta question, nous avions des professeurs particuliers.

-Tu as dût voyager beaucoup ?

-Un peu en effet.

-J'aimerais beaucoup voyager après Poudlard, lui confit-elle. Découvrir d'autres pays avec leurs communautés magiques… Les différentes coutumes… ça doit être très intéressant.

-Peut-être que tu pourras le faire.

-On verra, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Mes parents sont Moldus, et n'ont donc pas d'argent sorcier. Il faudra que je travaille pour pouvoir me les payer.

-C'est comme ça que sa doit se passer. Tu as des idées de ce que tu veux faire plus tard ? S'interesse-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Infermière ou Médicomage. Un travail qui puisse soulager la douleur des autres et qui compte vraiment.

Il désigna son livre de potions d'un signe de tête.

-Tu révises les potions ? Pourtant Slughorn ne tarit pas d'éloge sur son élève préférée.

-Etre bonne un jour est une chose, dit-elle avec sagesse. Etre bonne tout les jours nécessite en revanche beaucoup de travail.

-C'est vrai.

-Et puis j'ai aussi un ami qui m'aide.

Harry se raidis en comprenant de qui elle parlait.

-Severus ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, encore une fois surprise par la perspicacité du vert et argent.

-En effet. Comment tu…

-Pour qui sait observer, rien de difficile. C'est comme ce James Potter.

La rousse soupira d'exaspération avant de lui dire :

-Oui, celui-là on peut dire qu'il ne s'en cache pas.

-Il est amoureux de…

-Non ! Potter est un petit crétin qui croit que rabaisser les autres est amusant ! Lui et son petit groupe d'amis ne valent pas grand-chose, à part Remus bien sûr. Lui c'est différent.

Harry était peiné d'entendre ça sortir de la bouche de sa mère. Après tout elle était censée sortir avec lui dans deux ans. Elle devait donc tout de même ressentir un petit quelque chose pour James.

-Peut-être qu'il changera, avance le jeune homme.

-Je n'y crois pas, dit Lily catégorique. Et je ne sortirais jamais avec lui de toute façon, tu peux en être sûrs. Plutôt sortir avec un Troll !

Harry hochait la tête lentement pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit. Si elle savait, se dit-il.

-Harry ?

Le Serpentard tourna la tête et aperçut une Allya à l'air encore fatigué approcher.

-Allya, dit-il en la saluant.

-J'ai croisé Avery lorsque je suis entrée. Il veut te voir.

-Je suis occupé.

-C'est important, insiste la jeune fille.

Harry la fixa du regard mais elle tint bon.

-Très bien. Excuse-moi Lily. On se voit plus tard.

-A bientôt, lui dit-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

Une fois passé le seuil de la porte d'entrée, Allya prit sa place et dévisagea intensément le Griffonne. Mal à l'aise, celle-ci prit la parole :

-Tu es Allya, c'est ça ?

-En effet.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Il n'est pas fait pour toi, lâcha-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Harry. N'en tombe pas amoureuse. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, crois-moi.

La rousse rougit de plus belle en se défendant :

-Je… Je ne pense pas du tout à lui de cette manière ! Comment peux-tu dire ça sans me connaître ? Je ne suis pas…

-Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois.

-ça m'étonnerait ! Et d'abord pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Parce qu'il est l'Héritier de Salazar et moi une née-Moldue ?

-Rien à voir, dit la Serpentard. Je me fiche de ton sang ou de ton ascendance.

Lily allait de surprise en surprise. Que Harry lui dise ça passe encore. Mais que la deuxième Héritière des verts et argents de comportent de la même manière…

-Comment peux-tu savoir ce que je veux vraiment ? Demanda la rousse à la blonde. Tu ne me connais d'une envie irrésistible, la verte et argent plongea son regard dans le sien tout en lui attrapant la main d'une poigne de fer, provoquant une drôle de sensation à son interlocutrice qui étrangement ne tentait pas de se dégager.

-Tu es Lily Evans, récite presque Allya sans la lâcher. Une jeune fille douée dans la plupart des matières, populaire et jolie. Tes parents sont Moldus ainsi que ta sœur qui te déteste pour ce que tu es.

La Griffonne restait sans voix. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout ça ? Et pourquoi ne peut-elle s'empêcher de la fixer en retour ?

-Tu as de nombreux amis dans toutes les Maisons et pas de véritables ennemis. Tu n'as pas connu de véritables histoires d'amour. Tu les fuis même, mal à l'aise sans que tu saches pourquoi. Tu te donnes du mal pour donner une image de petite jeune fille modèle mais au fond de ton coeur je sens la fougue, le désir d'aventure et l'envie d'enfreindre les règles.

Allya lâcha la jeune fille et se leva, sous les yeux ahuris de Lily.

-Tu… Tu es voyante ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

La Serpentard fit un étrange sourire tout en approchant son visage du sien.

-Pas besoin d'être une voyante pour sonder ton âme.

Finalement elle ne laissa pas le temps à la rousse de répondre et lui fit un baiser timide sur les lèvres. Pourquoi? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même, mais elle profita de ce contact si particulier. Peut-être etait-ce son imagination mais elle crut un moment que la Griffondor répondait à son baiser. En tout cas celle-ci ne réagit pas et se laissa faire, comme hypnotisée. Au bout de quelques instants Allya se redressa enfin, l'air aussi gênée qu'elle.

-Je… A plus tard, fit la Serpentard en trottinant pour s'éloigner les joues en feu.

La Griffonne quant à elle était pétrifiée, comme quelqu'un qui aurait reçu un Stupéfix de plein fouet. Elle se reprit après quelques secondes et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne n'avait vu l'échange. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle se plongea dans un nouveau manuel, tentant d'effacer le souvenir du baiser de la verte et argent. Cependant elle n'y arriva pas et finit par rentrer dans son dortoir prendre une bonne douche glacée. Par Merlin qu'avait-elle fait?

**Note:**

**Bon je crois que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ Alors à votre avis Allya a-t-elle vraiment rêvé ? ^^ Je m'attelle à la suite ! Une ptite review ? BiX !**


	12. Chapter 12: La Chambre des Secrets

**Chapitre 12 : La Chambre des Secrets.**

La jeune Serpentard traversait les couloirs en serrant quelques livres dans ses bras, l'esprit préoccupé. Son état ne s'était toujours pas amélioré. Pire d'ailleurs car elle devait maintenant prendre une potion revigorante toute les trois heures afin de pouvoir continuer à assister à ses cours. Elle entra dans la salle de classe en bonne dernière et jeta un regard d'ensemble à la salle de Potions. Tous étaient déjà installés en binôme, dont Harry avec Bellatrix. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire avant de continuer à écouter les bavardages incessants de sa camarade de cours. Allya chercha une place vide et la trouva… A côté de l'un des Maraudeurs… L'un de ceux qui ne cessaient de faire de mauvaises blagues à ceux de sa Maison. Elle-même en avait été victime plus d'une fois. Peut-être trouvait-il amusant d'humilier la soi-disante Héritière de Serpentard ? Elle prit son courage à deux main et vint s'assoir à côté de lui en sortant ses affaires comme si de rien. Le jeune homme releva les yeux sur sa partenaire, surpris. Allya le dévisagea de travers et hocha la tête.

-Salut.

-Salut, dit-il en retour mal à l'aise.

James et Sirius avaient de leur côté vu qui s'était mis à côté de leur ami et chuchotaient entre eux. Potter se leva et vint vers eux.

-Remus, tu veux venir avec nous ? Je crois que Slug' a dit qu'il autoriserait les groupes de trois. Dit-il en jetant un regard méprisant à la verte et argent au passage.

Allya dévisagea le Griffondor, sentant la colère se déverser petit à petit dans ses veines. Aussitôt un nouveau haut-le-cœur la saisit, la faisant presque régurgiter le peu qu'elle avait réussit à avaler ce midi.

-Euh, ça va ? Demande gentiment Remus tandis que James faisait un pas de côté pour éviter une quelconque projection.

La Sorcière dénia de la tête avec vigueur. Le professeur de potions arrive juste à ce moment, jetant un regard inquiet à la jeune fille.

-Miss Serpentard, vous vous sentez mal ?

-Oui professeur…

-Vous devriez allez à l'infirmerie, vous faîtes peur à voir. Miss Evans, appela-t-il de sa grosse voix. Accompagnez donc votre camarade à l'infirmerie.

-Je viens aussi, intervient Harry.

-Alors moi aussi, fait James.

Pour lui il était hors de question de laisser Lily en compagnie des deux Héritiers des verts et argents.

-Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre Préfets, dit Slughorn catégorique. Monsieur Rosier venez avec elles je vous prie.

Potter serra ses poings, mécontent quant à la tournure des événements. Le Serpentard s'exécuta et prit la main de la jeune fille d'un côté tandis que Lily faisait de même de l'autre. C'est comme ça qu'ils quittèrent les cachots, marchant dans un silence de mort. Allya leur fit signe de s'arrêter pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir, sa tête lui faisant horriblement mal.

-Tu veux que j'appelle madame Pomfresh ? Demanda la Griffondor inquiète.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses Evans, avertit Rosier avec un rictus.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Une sang-de-bourbe vouvoie les Sorciers qui lui sont supérieurs.

La jeune lionne ricana doucement.

-Tu ne parles pas de toi, j'espère ?

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, prévint-il.

-Ou sinon quoi ?

-Silence ! Hurla Allya en se tenant la tête.

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

-Je veux… Le… Silence, articula-t-elle de nouveau.

-Je ne faisais que te défendre, dit Rosier tout mielleux.

-Alors arrête de faire ton intéressant et de dire des idioties aussi grosse que toi !

Le sang-pur fronça les sourcils, soudainement songeur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Tu ne la défends quand même pas ?

-Je défends qui je veux !

-Tu es censé être l'Héritière de Salazar, tu ne peux pas…

-Laisse-moi, j'en ai assez de t'entendre…

Le Serpentard faillit lui répondre de nouveau mais se contenta de tourner les talons en maugréant. Lily quant à elle aida la jeune fille à se relever et lui donna son bras pour l'aider à marcher.

-Merci, lui dit-elle.

La verte et argent se contenta de serrer plus fort sa main, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche. Lily trouva étrangement apaisant le contact de sa peau, comme si la Serpentard disposait d'un quelconque don qui détendait les autres.

-Je ne suis pas totalement humaine, finit par lâcher Allya.

Lily la regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi lui confiait-elle ça à elle ?

-Je…

-Il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un… Je sais que tu ne l'ébruiteras pas et… Je ne veux pas que tu me haïsses pour mon nom.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, compatissante. Cela expliquait sans doute l'effet que la jeune fille lui faisait. Ce sentiment de plénitude qui l'avait envahie lors de leur petit baiser… Du contact de sa main sur la sienne… Finalement elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Tu es vraiment l'Héritière de Serpentard ?

La blonde la regarda avec un étrange sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle.

Elle allait enchaîner mais elle fût coupée par l'infermière qui les accueillit.

-Venez ma chère, dit-elle en prenant le relais. Merci Miss Evans, je m'en occupe.

-A plus tard, dit-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main à la verte et argent.

Allya esquissa un petit signe de la tête et se laissa emmener vers un lit disponible…

**Quelques heures plus tard, Grande Salle.**

-Votre attention, s'il vous plait, demande la Directrice-adjointe.

Tous les élèves levèrent leurs têtes vers l'estrade en arrêtant leurs discussions en cours. Dumbledore se leva et tendit les bras pour appuyer ses propos :

-Avant de débuter ce délicieux repas, je tenais à souhaiter à tout les cinquièmes années une bonne chance pour les épreuves de demain. Je ne doute pas que cette soirée sera dédiée avant tout aux révisions, dit-il en regardant un peu plus longtemps que les autres le groupe des Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci se contentèrent de lui sourire en retour.

-Bon appétit ! Dit le vieux sorcier en claquant des mains.

Tout les mets arrivèrent dans les plats en même temps, signalant le début des festivités. Tout les élèves s'activèrent à remplirent leur ventre, exceptés ceux trop stressé par l'arrivée imminente des examens ou encore certains à l'esprit préoccupé. Dont la jeune Allya qui ne cessait de jeter plusieurs regards à la table des Griffondors, et plus particulièrement à une certaine fille à la chevelure de feu. Cette dernière tentait de son côté de suivre ce que lui racontait son amie Marlène, sans succès, car obnubilée par la Serpentard. Harry quant à lui regardait la verte et argent avec un air préoccupé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Allya se tourna vers lui et haussa les épaules.

-Pas faim.

-Vraiment ? Stressée ?

-Pas du tout. Je suis juste… Ailleurs.

-Tu as encore du mal à dormir ?

La Serpentard acquiesça de la tête, les traits encore tirés.

-Toujours des rêves étranges. C'est comme si ce château me parlait lors de mon sommeil pour m'attirer quelque part.

-Où ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas trop. Mais j'ai de moins en moins de force…

-Hum.

La jeune fille n'ajouta rien et se remit le nez dans son assiette sans véritable entrain. Alors qu'elle piquait une patate, un flash de lumière l'éblouit. Une image s'imposa dans son esprit. Une porte donnant sur des cabines de toilettes. Un lavabo. Mais pas n'importe lequel car elle le reconnut immédiatement. Puis un certain symbole qui s'anime en dansant devant ses yeux.

_« Viens à moi… Viens à moi », susurre une voix sifflante. _La jeune fille sursauta sur le banc et se leva sans crier gare, sous quelques regards intrigués.

-Allya ?

La Serpentard ne répondit pas et se mit à courir à travers la salle sans se retourner tandis que la voix l'appelait et sifflait son nom avec insistance. Elle monta plusieurs volées de marches et traversa de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver devant la porte des toilettes des filles. Elle passa la porte et se tint devant l'un des miroirs, indécise. La voix augmentait en intensité, ainsi elle sût qu'elle était au bon endroit. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à parler en Fourchelang :

*ouvre-toi*

Le pilier s'ouvrit alors, écartant les lavabos entre eux afin de dévoiler un passage.

-Qu'est-ce que… Dit Mimi en criant.

Surprise et inexplicablement en colère, Allya la foudroya du regard qui fit taire le fantôme immédiatement. Il ne bougeait d'ailleurs plus du tout, flottant lentement sur lui-même, les yeux fermés. La jeune fille s'en approcha, inquiète. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Avait-elle fait un sortilège sans s'en rendre compte ? Que se passerait-il si on découvrait qu'elle avait agressé cet ectoplasme ?

*Viens à moi*, dit de nouveau la voix.

La Sorcière se détourna du spectre et s'approcha du passage qui s'était crée. Il était sombre et on ne pouvait voir le sol en contrebas, noyé dans les ténèbres. Elle jeta un dernier regard derrière elle et sauta. La descente fût relativement courte et c'est dans un grognement que la verte et argent s'épousseta une fois à terre. Elle avait atterrit sur un petit tas d'ossements d'animaux : un spectacle qui pourrait faire froid dans le dos à n'importe qui mais qui étrangement ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Elle s'engagea dans une sorte de tunnel et fit quelques pas dans le noir, le cœur battant la chamade. Ou était-elle vraiment ? Pourquoi semblait-elle connaître cet endroit pourtant si secret ? Elle chassa ses interrogations de l'esprit une fois arrivé devant une immense porte de coffre-fort verrouillée.

*Je t'attends, viens à moi*

Elle prit deux grandes inspirations et demanda une nouvelle fois dans la langue des serpents à la porte de s'ouvrir. De lourds claquements métalliques se firent entendre, faisant ensuite basculer l'ouverture lentement. La Serpentard escalada la petite échelle et fit face à…

-La Chambre des Secrets, dit-elle pour elle.

Sa voix se répercuta sur quelques mètres, provoquant un faible écho. Les yeux de la Sorcière se posèrent un instant sur les grandes statues de serpents bordant majestueusement une allée centrale. A bout de cette allée était sculpté un visage à-même la roche de la caverne du fondateur Salazar Serpentard. La jeune fille sauta de son perchoir et mouilla ses chaussures en atterrissant au sol à cause l'eau débordant des bassins sur ses deux côtés. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de la jeune fille. Un sentiment de sécurité, de légèreté… Mais aussi de peur… De douleur… Quelque chose de mal s'était produit ici, elle en était sûre. Alors qu'elle s'approchait du fond de la salle, un claque sec retentit, la faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter.

-Qui est là ? Dit-elle en se tournant de tous les côtés en levant sa baguette.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle resta comme ça encore quelques secondes avant de continuer sa progression. Elle était toute proche, elle le savait. A une dizaine de mètre du visage de Salazar, elle siffla une nouvelle fois une série de mots. La bouche s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant un passage baigné dans le noir. Un jet de vapeur brûlant s'en échappa, la surprenant tellement qu'elle en tomba sur ses fesses.

*Qui est là ?*, dit la voix en provenance de l'ouverture.

Pétrifiée, Allya ne répondit pas, restant à terre avec les yeux grands ouverts. Un bruit de frottement se fit entendre. Quelque chose approchait…

**Voilà ! Alors des théories sur ce qui se passe ? Hum ? ^^ A bientôt pour la suite et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage ! Bis**


	13. Chapter 13: Problèmes de Mémoire

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira…**

**Chapitre 13: Problème de mémoires.**

POV Harry

-Tu devrais la surveiller.

J'haussais les sourcils, méprisant.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Lui demandais-je.

Rosier pointa du doigt un groupe de Griffondor et chuchota :

-Elle pactise avec les sangs-de-bourbe !

A ces mots je dû user de toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui écraser mon poing sur la figure. Malgré cela, ses paroles m'amenèrent à me poser pas mal de question quant aux fréquentations d'Allya.

-Avec qui ?

-La préfète Evans ! Lâcha-t-il comme une insulte. Une horrible miss-je-sais-tout ! Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Je te dis ça… Car il serait dommage que sa réputation en prenne un coup. En dehors de ce château tout finit par se savoir, et Merlin sait que c'est important par les temps qui courts.

« Tu veux dire que tu rapporteras tout à ton précieux Maître comme un bon chienchien, sale Mangemort », pensais-je intérieurement. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'opinais de chef.

-Je lui dirais.

-Bien, fit le Serpentard avec un air hautain.

Alors que j'allais partir, il me retint par une manche.

-Au fait, me dit-il. Tu sais que certains commencent à avoir quelques doutes quant à vos véritables origines ? Si vous avez mentis, nous l'apprendrons.

-Nous ?

Le jeune homme arborait une mine affreusement carnassière.

-Oui. Nous. Tu dois bien deviner de qui je veux parler. Après tout, c'est aussi un Héritier de Serpentard.

Je ne relevais pas sa menace et me contenta de le prévenir :

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de me menacer, lui dis-je d'une voix de glace.

Je le refroidis quelque peu mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir par dire avant de tourner les talons :

-Nous verrons.

POV ?

Un bruit de clapotements parvint à mes oreilles, me tirant de ma torpeur. La tête douloureuse, je jetais un œil à la pièce où je me trouvais. Elle était baignée d'une faible lumière qui filtrait à travers les carreaux de la salle. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur une rangée de cabines de toilettes, pour la pluparts ouvertes avec au dessus de l'une d'entre elles… Par Herpo l'Infâme ! Un fantôme ! Affolée, je reculais rapidement à quatre pattes en étouffant un hurlement. Un fantôme ! Un vrai ! Celui-ci tournoyait sur lui-même, les yeux cachés derrière de grosses lunettes qui semblaient fixer un point imaginaire. Etait-elle… Morte ? Enfin oui bien sûr, forcément. Idiote, me dis-je intérieurement. Le cœur battant la chamade, je me relevais et me mis à courir vers la sortie pour quitter ce lieu étrange. Une fois la porte passée, je débouchais à l'intersection de plusieurs couloirs en pierre sans aucunes indications qui pourraient m'aider pour me repérer. Un silence oppressant envahissait les lieux, seulement troublée par le crépitement de quelques torches. Un claquement sourd me fit sursauter, me poussant en catastrophe d'une l'une des directions. Je filais comme une furie, priant pour que je débouche sur quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Au bout de folle minutes de course, je débouchais sur un immense espace occupée par des dizaines et des dizaines d'escaliers. Ils étaient partout : en bas, en haut, sur les côtés… Et ils se déplaçaient ! Impossible ! Littéralement terrorisée, je reculais et trouva un petit coin dans la muraille où je pouvais me cacher. Une fois dedans, je regardais l'étrange spectacle devant moi, la bouche grande ouverte. Mes yeux se mirent à me piquer, vite suivis par quelques larmes qui dégoulinaient sur mes joues. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur pour atterrir par terre et me couvrir les oreilles avec mes mains. Ou suis-je ? Pourquoi je ne me rappelais de rien ? Finalement, le temps passant et ne voyant pas âme qui vive, je ramenais mes jambes vers ma poitrine et enfouissais ma tête dans mes genoux en fredonnant au rythme de mon corps :

-Perdue dans sans peine,

Elle attend patiemment ,

Qu'un beau jour il ne vienne,

Le beau prince charmant,

Naviguant sur le Nil,

Elle espère secrètement,

Qu'un esprit habile,

Lève l'enchantement,

Des pas se firent soudainement entendre et je me collais encore plus au fond de ma cachette tout en fermant les yeux. Non Nepthys, n'ouvre pas les yeux, ils te veulent sûrement du mal. Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas faire de bruit, pensais-je avec force. Les pas passèrent… Je soupirais de soulagement. Puis ils revinrent !

-ça va ?

J'ouvrais un œil et le refermait tout aussitôt en laissant échapper un :

-Laissez-moi…

Le ton de ma voix dût lui rappeler quelqu'un car il enchaîna.

-Al… Allya ? Me demanda celui qui m'avait découverte.

Allya ? Qui est donc cette Allya ? Pensai-je. Je ne connais pas d'Allya ! L'inconnu s'approchais de moi doucement, je le sentais. Puis une main me toucha le bras.

-aaaaah ! Hurlai-je en me débattant en battant des bras dans le vide.

-Allya, c'est moi, c'est Harry !

Je levais enfin les yeux sur lui. Deux yeux noirs m'accueillirent, encadrés par le visage d'un bel adolescent à l'air inquiet. Celui-ci tendait sa main en me demandant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ton apparence… Tes cheveux ?

Je déniais vigoureusement la tête, toujours méfiante. Pourquoi me parlait-il de mes cheveux, me dis-je en caressant involontairement une de mes mèches brunes. Quant à mon apparence… Etais-je si vilaine que ça ?

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, m'assura-t-il en m'invitant à le rejoindre. Je te le jure.

Inexplicablement, tout mon être me forçait à le croire. Non, il ne me ferait rien, j'en étais intimement convaincue. Je finis par prendre sa main tendue et me laisser soulever à ses côtés.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Je… Non. Je… Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi les escaliers bougent-ils ?

Les yeux du jeune homme me dévisagèrent longuement, se qui me fit rougir malgré moi. Finalement il déclara :

-Suis-moi. Nous allons voir Dumbledore.

-Qui ?

-Le Directeur de l'école.

J'ouvrais de grands yeux, sidérés.

-C'est une école ?

POV Harry

Ce Rosier commençait à me taper légèrement sur le chaudron. Pire encore, il commençait à émettre des doutes quant à mes origines et celles d'Allya. Voldemort ne tarderait sans doute pas à avoir des échos de notre arrivée. C'était inévitable. Et ce Rumpelstilkin qui ne donnait pas de signe de vie. Que pouvait-il faire en ce moment ? Il aurait dût nous contacter depuis pas mal de temps s'il voulait vraiment faire la chasse aux Horcruxes. D'autant que l'un d'eux se trouvait être pas plus loin que quelques étages en dessous, dans la Salle sur Demande. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais pas lors de mon premier passage devant une petite alcôve la personne qui y était accroupie. Seul un léger fredonnement me tira de mes réflexions et me fit faire demi-tour. Sous mes yeux étonnés se trouvait une jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge avec l'uniforme de Serpentard, les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit, le visage maquillée avec du fard à paupière anthracite ainsi que quelques touches de liners encerclant ses yeux (je connaissais très bien ce genre de produit pour avoir admiré plus d'une fois ces mannequins de grandes enseignes Moldues passant dans les pubs qui espaçaient les émissions favorites de mon cousin Dudley). La jeune fille avait les yeux fermés, chuchotant une série de phrases incompréhensibles.

-ça va? Lui demandais-je.

Elle leva rapidement une paupière pour me regarder avant de la refermer tout aussitôt.

-Laissez-moi… Dit-elle.

Le ton de sa voix me fit comme un électrochoc. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Al… Allya ?

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, pourtant c'était elle, j'en étais sûr. Je m'accroupis à son niveau en tendant ma main pour la toucher.

-aaaaah ! Hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une Harpie.

-Allya, c'est moi, c'est Harry !

Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, me regardant avec crainte. Ses yeux… Merlin ils avaient également changés. D'habitude si bleu, ils étincelaient désormais du même vert émeraude que les miens sous ma véritable apparence. Je tendis ma main en lui chuchotant :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ? Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ton apparence… Tes cheveux ?

Elle dénia de la tête, visiblement perdue.

-Je ne te ferais pas de mal, lui assurais-je en l'invitant à me rejoindre. Je te le jure.

Bien qu'elle ne formula le moindre mot, son regard changea et j'y lu une confiance inébranlable qui s'instaurait entre nous. Elle finit par prendre ma main tendue et à se laissé soulever.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

-Je… Non. Je… Où sommes-nous ? Pourquoi les escaliers bougent-ils ?

Je la dévisageai quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Suis-moi. Nous allons voir Dumbledore.

-Qui ?

-Le Directeur de l'école.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, visiblement surprise.

-C'est une école ?

Pour toute réponse, je lui agrippais le bras pour l'emmener en direction du bureau du Directeur.

POV ?

Le jeune homme nommé Harry m'emmena avec lui, allant si vite que je devais presque courir.

-Peux-tu aller moins vite ? Lui demandais-je finalement.

Il obtempéra et ralentit la cadence à mon grand soulagement. Je vis alors à ma hauteur de nombreux tableaux de goût accrochés aux murs. Curieuse, je lâchai la main de l'inconnu et m'arrêta devant l'un d'eux.

-Allya ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, après tout je n'étais pas cette « Allya », et plissais les yeux pour admirer le coup de pinceau de l'artiste. Mais alors que je détaillais l'homme posant dessus, celui-ci se mit à éternuer. Je dus faire un bond de trois mètres tellement la surprise était grande. Mon cœur tambourinait dans mon cœur à la vitesse d'un fleuve en crue. Je pointa du doigt le sujet et m'exclama :

-Il bouge !

Ce fût lui qui me répondit :

-Bien sûr que je bouge, voyons. Mon cher, peut-être serait-il prudent de la faire voir un medicomage ?

-Je m'en occupe, dit-il en me prenant le bras encore une fois.

-Aie !

-Désolé.

-Tu as vu ?

-Quoi ?

-Le tableau est vivant !

Son regard me transperça de nouveau, me donnant l'impression d'être à nue devant lui.

-Ici c'est normal.

-Ah ?

-Oui, à Poudlard tous les tableaux sont comme ça.

-D'accord…

Une idée germa alors dans mon esprit.

-J'ai envie d'une fleur. Tu pourras m'en trouver une ?

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui me stoppa net. Il se retourna, exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je veux ma fleur ! Maugrais-je.

-Il y en a là où on va, fit-il en soupirant.

Heureuse je le laissais me guider sans rien ajouter. En quelques minutes nous fûmes arrivés à destination. Dans le cas présent : une grosse statue d'une sorte d'oiseau que je ne reconnais pas.

-Dragées Surprises ! Dit le jeune homme.

L'escalier se mit alors à tourner sur lui-même, montant lentement vers un étage caché. Harry m'attrapa encore une fois la main et me força à emprunter l'accès nouvellement dégagé.

-Doucement !

-Désolé.

Je croisais les bras, mécontente de la façon dont il me traitait, tandis qui toquait à la porte. Un « entrez » se fit entendre. Il me désigna de la tête de venir avec lui, ce que je fis, la tête haute. La pièce dans laquelle nous étions désormais était un véritable capharnaüm sans nom ! Par la Déesse, même un bébé crocodile ne retrouverait pas ses œufs ! Un vieil homme pour le moins étrange se trouvait derrière son bureau, nous dévisageant au-dessus de ses lunettes ne forme de demi-lune.

-Harry ? Interrogea celui-ci. Que me vaut ta visite ? Et miss ?

-Nephtys d'Ennéade, me présentais-je tout en laissant mon regard vagabonder sur toutes les curiosités qui passaient à ma portée.

Le Sorcier leva un sourcil de surprise.

-Nepthys ?

-C'est Allya, intervint le garçon.

Je le foudroyais du regard, énervée.

-Je ne connais pas cette « Allya » !

-Pourtant c'est sous ce nom que je vous connais depuis votre arrivée à l'école…

J'ouvris de grands yeux, surprise.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est la première fois que je vois cet endroit…

Et après un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce je rajoutais :

-Et je ne vois toujours pas mes fleurs.

Voyant son regard perdue, Harry précisa au vieil homme :

-Je vous expliquerais.

**J'aimerais bien votre avis sur ce chapitre et aussi sur le style d'écriture dont je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite… Vous préférer au présent ? ^^ Merki**


	14. Chapter 14: Nepthys

**Chapitre 14 : Nepthys.**

-Un cas très intéressant, dit le Médicomage en revenant vers Harry et Dumbledore.

-Dans quel sens ? Demanda Albus.

Le médecin se retourne un instant vers sa jeune patiente avant de dire :

-Elle a une perte de mémoire partielle.

-Partielle ?

Il hoche la tête en se frottant les mains.

-Oui. S'il ne reste aucune trace de la jeune fille nommée « Allya », elle conserve cependant toutes ses connaissances et ses facultés magiques. Elle serait encore capable de vous citer la liste des ingrédients nécessaire à l'élaboration d'une potion par exemple mais incapable de vous dire ce qu'elle a fait ces dernières 24 heures.

-Etrange en effet, dit Harry en dévisageant sa « sœur ».

-D'autant qu'elle semble percevoir et découvrir le monde comme une enfant de 10 ans. C'est très contradictoire.

-Et cette « Nephtys » ? Qui est-elle ?

-Hé bien sa nouvelle identité semble avoir beaucoup de choses à raconter. Une grande famille, des anecdotes étranges…

-Une idée de comment c'est arrivé ?

-Un Sortilège mal lancé aurait pût provoquer une telle incohérence, mais sa nouvelle personnalité dément cette supposition.

-Dans le cas d'un maléfice elle n'aurait aucun souvenir, complète Albus.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. Peut-être que tout reviendra dans l'ordre de lui-même.

-Merci docteur.

Celui-ci fait un petit hochement de tête avant de prendre congé. Harry continue de dévisager Allya, ou plutôt Nepthys, soucieux.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? Finit-il par demander.

-Rien pour le moment, di tranquillement le professeur. Devant ce genre de cas même la magie est impuissante. Cependant je compte sur vous pour l'aider du mieux que vous pourrez. Après tout c'est votre sœur.

Le jeune homme dévisagea un instant le vieil homme en face de lui.

-Vous savez que ce n'est pas ma « sœur ».

-J'ai cru comprendre ça. Nous devrions avoir une petite discussion, Harry.

-Il est temps en effet.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, la jeune Lily arriva, une pile de livres dans les mains.

-Miss Evans ? Demande Dumbledore. Que nous vaut votre présence ?

-J'ai appris pour Allya. Je venais la voir.

-Les nouvelles vont vite, constate le Directeur.

-Je… Je peux allez lui parler ?

Le vieux Sorcier hoche la tête en lui dégageant le passage.

-Harry, peux-tu venir avec moi ?

-J'arrive, professeur, lui dit-il.

Une fois le Directeur partit, Lily demanda au jeune homme :

-Comment elle va ?

-Perte de mémoire, dit-il tout en la regardant. Le docteur n'a pas de solution.

-C'est étrange.

-Oui… Tu connaissais bien Allya ?

-Pour… Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Il hausse les épaules, comme si c'est évident.

-Tu es une Griffondor, c'est une Serpentard.

-Je n'ai pas les mêmes préjugés que ceux de ta maison, fait-elle froide. Et Allya non plus, termine-t-elle en lui tournant le dos. Lily entra alors dans l'infirmerie pour se diriger directement vers le lit occupé par la brune. Celle-ci balançait ses jambes dans le vide avec une fleur dans les mains qu'elle tournait et retournait devant ses yeux à la manière d'une petite gamine émerveillée. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de Lily, la jeune Griffondor ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un sursaut de surprise. L'adolescente s'approcha encore plus jusqu'à arriver en face d'elle.

-Salut, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Bonjour, lui répondit l'autre.

-Tu… Tu me reconnais ?

Nepthys dénia de la tête.

-Je suis Lily Evans. J'étais… Enfin on a déjà parlé ensemble plusieurs fois. Mais tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir.

-On était amie ? Demande la brune.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Etait-elle… Amie ? Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient jamais été vraiment très proches. Quelques regards par-ci par-là depuis leur fameux baiser.

-On peut dire ça, dit-elle finalement.

Nepthys sauta alors de son lit pour venir enlacer Lily.

-Tu es la seule amie que j'ai alors. Personne n'est venu me voir à part Harry.

-Je… Ils n'ont sûrement pas eut le temps, essaie de tempérer la Griffondor.

-Peut-être. Tu as vu ma fleur ?

Lily la regarde et hoche la tête.

-Elle est très belle.

-C'est Harry qui me l'a offerte.

-Tu as de la chance.

Nephtys retourne dans sa contemplation avant de la lui tendre.

-Je te la donne.

-Oh euh… Merci.

-Tu étudies quoi ? Demande la Serpentard en désignant les livres de Lilly.

Celle-ci lui montre en lui détaillant la couverture.

-Histoire de la Magie. C'est pour l'épreuve de demain.

-Harry m'en a parlé. Les BUSE, c'est ça ?

La rousse hoche la tête.

-Tu vas les passer malgré ton problème de mémoire ?

-Je pense. Tu en es à quelle période ?

Déconcertée par ses brusques changements de sujets, la Griffondor ouvre son manuel à la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée hier soir.

-Egypte Antique. J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre toutes ces histoires de Pharaons et de momies ensorcelées…

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Tu y connais quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui attrape le livre et commence à le consulter. Lilly prends une chaise en attendant, tout en détaillant la jeune fille qui semble lire à une vitesse folle les quelques chapitres concernés. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle le referme doucement et s'exclame, hagarde :

-Je… Me rappelle.

-D'Allya ? La questionne-t-elle intéressée.

Elle dénie de la tête et plonge ses yeux dans les siens de manière assez troublante.

-Ce livre… Certaines de ces histoires… Je les connais comme si… Comme si je les avais vécues.

-Quoi ?! C'est impossible, même en étant… Que partiellement humaine.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu… Tu m'as dit ça il y a quelques jours. Que… Tu n'étais pas totalement humaine.

Elle se met à dévisager Lilly, suspicieuse.

-Que t'ais-je dis d'autre ?

-Rien, rien je t'assure, fait la Griffondor d'un coup apeuré devant l'air de prédateur de la jeune fille. Je ne sais même pas d'où tu viens vraiment…

Nepthys semble humer l'air et pose un bras réconfortant sur le bras de Lilly. Etrangement son contact est une fois de plus électrisant pour la Griffonne, qui se sent malgré la situation aussitôt apaisée et à l'aise.

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Nous sommes amies.

-Je… Pas de problèmes.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir d'où je viens ?

La jeune fille hoche la tête.

Nepthys lui sourit encore une fois en reprenant son livre pour finir par lui montrer une image.

-Tu vois ? Là c'est moi. Et là c'est ma sœur.

Lilly se penche un peu pour regarder et fait un petit « oh » de surprise.

-Ta sœur est… Isis ? Mais c'était une divinité Egyptienne ! Des croyances Moldues il y a de cela des siècles !

-Tu es sûres ? Fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ecoute, tu dois encore souffrir de ton traumatisme, quel qu'il soit c'est pour ça que tu es perturbée.

-Mais je t'assure, ma sœur s'appelle Isis ! Mon frère Seth et…

-Tu te prends pour une Déesse ?

-Mais non, souffle-t-elle exaspérée. Rien de tout ça !

-Alors quoi ?

Nepthys commence à se tenir la tête, comme si une migraine foudroyante la prenait.

-Je… Ne sais pas… Nous étions quatre… Mon père…

-Ecoute, je vais demander à Pomfresh de te donner quelque chose, d'accord ?

Sa camarade hoche la tête tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Que se passait-il encore ?

-*Nepthys*

La jeune fille ouvre les yeux d'un coup et se relève de son siège pour trouver une jeune homme à la beauté démoniaque en face d'elle.

-*Tu sais qui je suis ?* siffle-t-il en Fourchelang.

Elle acquiesce de la tête avant de lui répondre :

-*Vous êtes l'Héritier !*

-*Ton éveil a commencé et avec, ta destinée peut enfin s'accomplir.*

-*Où est Harry ?*

-*Il est faible, je suis fort. Bientôt il disparaîtra.*

Après un court silence, le garçon s'approche d'elle en tendant la main pour lui caresser la joue de ses longs doigts glacés.

-*Je vais avoir besoin de toi.*

-*Que voulez-vous, Seigneur ?*

-*Tu vas aider Potter à détruire les Horcruxes de mon double.*

-*Et ensuite ?*

-*Nous détruirons ceux qui s'opposeront à nous. Mais je vais avoir besoin des tiens.*

-*Mais comment pourrais-je…*

-*Je vais t'aider…*

Sans crier gare, le jeune homme attrape sa baguette et lui lance un Sortilège qui déstabilise la jeune fille et la fait tomber à terre.

-Endoloris !

Nepthys se met à crier de douleur, tremblante sous l'Impardonnable.

-Tu peux hurler, personne ne t'entendra ! Je m'en suis assuré !

Il stop son maléfice et regarde sa victime, indifférent.

-Pourquoi ? Arrive à articuler la brune.

-Je veux que tu utilises tes pouvoirs ! Libère ta colère !

-Je…

-Endoloris !

Nouveaux cris, nouvelle douleur atroce. Après quelques secondes de torture, la jeune fille sent sa fureur augmenter devant ce traitement injuste et horrible. Ses yeux se mettent alors à piquer horriblement, lui tirant une sensation bien différente des effets du Doloris. Elle finit par se relever, doucement avant de foudroyer littéralement du regard le jeune homme. Celui-ci, visiblement satisfait, abaisse sa baguette en arborant un horrible sourire.

-Tu vois. Il ne te fallait qu'un petit peu d'encouragement.

Haletante, Nepthys se relève enfin, la vision étrangement différente. Plusieurs couleurs différentes s'étalent et se superposent devant elle, comme si ses yeux tentaient de faire le point sur ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

-Regarde-toi, dit l'Héritier en désignant quelque chose sur la droite.

Tournant la tête, elle aperçut alors son reflet dans un miroir mural. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns apparut alors, ses deux grands yeux jaunes luisants dans l'obscurité…

**Alors une petite idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je suis sûres que oui **


	15. Chapter 15: Je suis

**Chapitre 15 : Je suis…**

-Tu as l'air mieux.

Nepthys tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu trouves ?

-Je trouve, répondit-il.

Se détournant de la jeune fille, Harry entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle, spécialement aménagée pour l'événement. Celle-ci était telle qu'elle était dans ses souvenirs lors du passage de ses propres BUSE : des petites tables d'écoliers individuelles espacées de quelques mètres chacune des autres, une grosse horloge qui se tenait à la place de la table des professeurs et un flot d'élèves plus ou moins stressés. Il prit place dans les rangs du milieu, à une chaise derrière Nepthys. James et Sirius passèrent devant lui, lui jetant un regard haineux au passage, pour prendre place au même endroit que lors de sa « visite » des souvenirs de Rogue pendant ses cours d'occlumancie. Sa mère était déjà installée et jouait avec une de ses plumes pour tenter de se détendre sous le regard d'Harry. L'ayant remarqué, Sirius appela son meilleur ami pour le lui faire remarquer.

-Je trouve qu'il s'intéresse un peu trop à ma Lily, dit-il entre ses dents.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui réserve un petit quelque chose à Serpentard-junior.

Sur un dernier rictus sadique, les deux jeune gens firent de nouveau face au Directeur qui commençait à dicter ses instructions.

-Bonne chance ! Finit-il par dire quelques minutes après.

Tous les élèves découvrirent en même temps leur sujet et quelques soupirs se firent entendre en retour. Harry fronçai les sourcils, relativement inquiet tandis que sa futur mère poussait un petit cri intérieur de victoire. Elle jeta un œil à Nepthys, qui lui sourit en retour. Et pour cause : le sujet portait exactement sur la période qu'elles avaient révisé ensemble. Alors qu'elle allait commencer, elle entendit dans sa tête : « bonne chance ». Elle se raidit et regarda à gauche et à droite, cherchant l'origine de la voix. Finalement ses yeux rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois ceux de la Serpentard qui continuait à la regarder tout en étant penchée sur son parchemin. Se pouvait-il que… Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à son examen, laissant la Griffondor perplexe. C'était-il vraiment passé ce qu'elle imaginait ? Nepthy était-elle capable de lui parler par la pensée ? Une idée vraiment saugrenue pour la Lionne mais qui ne cessait de trotter dans un coin de sa tête. Après quelques minutes elle haussa les épaules et commença à répondre aux questions.

Finalement Harry était plus que content de sortir de cette matinée de tests et c'est d'un pas presque léger qu'il sortait du château en compagnie d'une Nepthys toute guillerette et bavarde.

-Et à la question 3, tu as…

-Attends !

La jeune fille se stoppa et regarda le jeune homme, étonnée.

-Quoi ?

-Severus…

La verte et argent jeta un œil à l'adolescent devant eux qu'Harry lui désignait.

-Quoi, Rogue ?

-Il va…

-Il va quoi ?

-Faire quelque chose qu'il va regretter pendant tout le reste de sa vie, dit-il en accélérant le pas.

-Harry ! Appela une voix féminine.

Celui-ci se retourna et fût attrapée par une Bellatrix surexcitée.

-Alors Harry, ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, oui, je…

-Remarque ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Enfin je veux dire tu ne peux que réussir avec une telle…

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans le parc ? La coupe-t-il.

La jeune Black se mit à rougir, avant d'acquiescer.

-Je… Si tu veuuuux, dit-elle en étant entraînée de force au dehors.

Le cœur de l'Elu battait à cent à l'heure. Etait-il trop tard pour empêcher Rogue de commettre l'irréparable ? Devait-il seulement le faire ? Après tout ses parents ne pouvaient se rapprocher que si le jeune adolescent s'éloignait de sa mère… Finalement ce qu'il vit coupa court à ses interrogations : James Potter avait déjà engagé les hostilités et désarmais Severus d'un sort de Baguette Magique.

-Alors Servilo ? Rigola méchamment James. Levicorpus !

Rogue fût soulevée de terre par la cheville, comme tiré par un fil magique et suspendu la tête en bas à quelques centimètres du sol. Sa robe s'abaissa alors, dévoilant des jambes maigrelettes blanches et un caleçon pour le moins… Original.

-Oh, Servilus, tu pourrais avoir un minimum d'hygiène ! Et ces cheveux !

Un petit public se formait déjà autour des Maraudeurs et de leur victime, scandant « Servilo, crasseux ».

-C'est encore Potter, siffla la jeune Black. Viens Harry, allons ailleurs.

-Tu ne veux pas l'aider ? C'est un Serpentard.

-C'est un sang-mêlé ! Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Sa lignée n'est pas pure.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, une tempête rousse passa à côté de lui, se dirigeant vers le Serpentard en difficulté. Sa mère. Harry ne pût que regarder, impuissant, suivre le déroulement de la scène.

-POTTER ! Hurla Lily en colère. Laisse-le !

-Lily-jolie !

-Ne m'appelle pas… Lily ! Laisse Severus tranquille !

-Ecoute Evans, acceptes de sortir avec moi et je laisse Servilus tranquille, d'accords ? Demanda-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Rogue argua, furieux :

-Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe !

Lily ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise avant de la refermer tout aussitôt. Finalement elle déclara, froide, avant de tourner les talons.

-Si c'est comme ça…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Hurla James en se retournant vers le Serpentard. Tu vas t'excuser !

-Laisse Potter, tu ne vaux vraiment pas mieux !

-Mais enfin, jamais je ne t'aurais traité de… Tu-sais-quoi.

-Tu es tout aussi pourri ! Tout les deux vous me faites VOMIR !

Alors que James venait d'attraper le bras de Lily pour la retenir et tenter de s'expliquer, Nepthys déboula à son tour sans qu'Harry puisse la retenir, totalement pris au dépourvu par son intervention. La jeune fille se rua sur le Maraudeur pour lui attraper le bras et le forcer à lâcher la Griffondor avant de le repousser de quelques mètres.

-C'est quoi ton problème ! Vociféra Sirius en dégainant sa Baguette. Laisse-le !

-N'approchez plus jamais de Lily ou vous aurez à faire à moi ! Cria-t-elle devant l'assistance médusée qu'une Serpentard aide une Griffondor ainsi.

La lionne quant à elle ne bougeait plus, obnubilée par la détermination de la jeune fille.

-Tu parles beaucoup Miss Serpentard mais tu n'agis pas beaucoup hurla James en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

Les yeux de Nepthys se mirent à lui piquer horriblement, comme lorsque Jedusor l'avait torturé afin qu'elle dévoile ses pouvoirs et elle dût mobiliser toute sa concentration pour ne pas déverses les foudres de sa colère sur le jeune homme. Les mots : « tuer, tuer, il est temps de tuer », résonnait dans sa tête, comme une douce litanie à ses oreilles. Devait-elle le faire ? Ne pas le faire ? Ce sale petit prétentieux, osé s'attaquer à sa seule amie ! Finalement une voix la tira de ses questions.

-Baisse ta Baguette Potter ! Fulmina la lionne qui s'était remise de sa surprise.

Elle s'interposa entre Les deux Griffondor et la Serpentard, défiant son soupirant d'un regard de braise. Finalement James abdiqua et rengaina avec Sirius.

-On était pas obligé d'en arriver là, dit-il en entre ses dents à Lily.

-Effectivement, on n'était pas obligé mais tu es trop con ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Termina-t-elle en sentant l'émotion la submerger.

Nepthys agrippa le bras de celle-ci avant de l'entraîner avec elle dans le château devant toute l'assemblée devenue muette de stupéfaction. James tempêta tout seul avant de revenir sur Rogue et déverser toute sa haine sur lui…

Lily pleurait, un terrible poids sur le cœur. Bien sûr elle savait que Severus tournait mal, mais comment avait-il pût lui dire ça ? Elle, son amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie selon lui. Elle s'était trompée. Et ce James Potter ! Même si elle l'avait toujours trouvé immature et excessivement collant, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pouvait arriver à un tel niveau de méchanceté pure et gratuite. Elle jeta un œil sur la Serpentard qui la forçait à avancer, l'emmenant avec elle à l'étage. Son contact était une fois de plus apaisant, rassurant, sans qu'elle puisse savoir pourquoi. Elle s'arrêta devant un mur tout lisse et passa trois fois devant celui-ci avant qu'une petite porte ne s'apparaisse. Etonnée, elle se laissa tirer par la main pour finir par pénétrer dans une salle douillette richement décorée. Plusieurs petits canapés invitaient à se plonger dessus tandis qu'un feu de cheminée ronflait dans l'âtre, procurant une sensation de paix et de bien-être que la Griffondor ne ressentait que très rarement. Plusieurs statuettes de divinités qu'elle identifia comme Egyptienne trônaient à divers endroit ainsi que plusieurs hiéroglyphes mystérieux où plusieurs personnages étaient représentés ainsi que des… serpents.

-Comment tu trouves ? Demanda la Serpentard. C'est le souvenir que j'ai d'une de mes chambres.

Lily regarda encore plusieurs fois autour d'elle avant de demander, incrédule :

-Qui es-tu réellement ?

Nepthys arrêta de sourire avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ?

-Parce que tu es mon… Amie.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce la seule raison ?

A bout de ses questions, elle lâcha :

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme ça avec toi ? Pourquoi j'arrive à lire dans tes pensées ? Pourquoi tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi ? Se mit-elle presque à crier.

-Je suis… Une créature magique Lily et je pense… Non en fait je suis sûre que je me suis… Attachée à toi.

-Attachée ? Comment ça ? Et quel genre de créature ?

-Le genre maudit. Le genre qui est craint dans tout le monde magique et condamné à mort si cela venait à se savoir. Le genre qui ne peut s'attacher qu'à une seule personne au fil de sa vie et qui ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être près d'elle afin de la protéger. Ce genre-là.

-Je… Enfin… Tu es quoi ?

-Si je te le dit… Jamais plus ne voudra me voir.

Après un instant de silence elle attrapa la main de la jeune fille devenue tremblante et demanda simplement :

-Dit-moi.

Nephtys plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant d'abaisser l'aura magique qui cache sa véritable nature aux autres, prenant bien soin tout de même de garder fermer sa deuxième paupière transparente afin de ne pas regarder directement Lily. La Griffondor eut un instant de recul et trébucha sur un pouf avant d'ouvrir la bouche, stupéfaite. Cependant aucun sons ne pût en sortir.

-Je suis un Basilic, dévoila enfin Nepthys.

**Et voilà, alors surpris ? **** La suite arrive au plus vite **** Un ptit com ? *yeux de basilic attendris***


	16. Chapter 16: Petite Mise au point (MODIF)

**Hum et oui je continues cette fic malgré cette longue attente **** Après de longues réflexion j'ai finalement modifié le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié comme vous pouvez le voir !**

**Un petit récapitulatif n'est pas de trop je pense :**

**L'histoire débute après la fin de la Guerre. Harry Potter découvre dans la coffre de ses parents un coffret contenant plusieurs parchemins vierges dont un rédigé par sa mère. Dans celui-ci il est annoté que Lily Evans a fait un pacte avec un certain ****Rumpelstiltskin afin de protéger la vie d'Harry face au mage noir. Désireux d'en apprendre plus sur ce personnage, son enquête le mène à un vieux manoir où une femme se faisant appelé Allya lui décrit les pouvoirs de ce Rumpelstilskin. Celui-ci sillonnerait le monde à la recherche de Sorciers et de Sorcières prêtes à faire un pacte avec lui. Après l'avoir rencontré, celui-ci le fait miroiter la possibilité de revoir ses parents en faisant un retour dans le temps et d'ainsi sauver ses parents. Après quelques hésitations, Harry franchit le pas et s'embarque avec Allya dans l'aventure grâce à un pacte : en échange de son voyage temporel, il aiderait Rumpelstilskin à se venger de Lord Voldemort en le détruisant. Il découvre alors avec horreur que la Voyageur lui a donné l'aspect de Tom Jedusor âgé de ses 15 ans et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes gens intègrent Poudlard sous l'identité des Héritiers de Serpentard. Allya quant à elle ne cesse d'être tourmenté par des voix résonnant dans son esprit. Elle finit par se rapprocher de Lily et c'est ainsi que les deux jeunes filles deviennent très proches au point que la jeune Allya, prenant entretemps le nom de Nepthys (une personnalité qui a refait surface après une visite dans la Chambre des Secrets), dévoile être une créature particulièrement dangereuse…**

**Chapitre 16 : Petite mise au point.**

La Griffondor resta un instant interdite, stupéfaite de cette révélation. Nepthys quant à elle fit reprendre à ses iris une couleur normale, le visage déformé par l'appréhension de sa réaction.

-Tu… Tu… Es un Basilic ? Réussit-elle finalement à balbutier.

Son interlocutrice hocha la tête tandis que Lily tentait en même temps de se remémorer rapidement ce qu'elle savait sur cette espèce classée comme mortellement dangereuse et interdite d'élevage par le Ministère depuis des siècles. Premièrement les Basilics étaient censés être d'immense Serpent et non avoir l'apparence d'une adolescente. Deuxièmement leur regard était capable de vous tuer à la seconde même où il croisait le vôtre. Encore une fois cela ne semblait pas s'appliquer car elle était encore en vie et troisièmement… Hé bien troisièmement c'était des créatures et non des êtres de raison capable de parler comme n'importe qui !

-Mais je croyais… Enfin les Basilics sont…

-Tu as déjà rencontré des Basilics ? Interrogea-t-il sarcastique.

-Pas vraiment…

-Tout le monde pense que nous ne sommes que de grosses brutes naissant dans un œuf de poule couvé par un crapaud ! Tu imagines ? Franchement ! A se demander qui a sortit de telles âneries !

-Mais alors… Comment…

-Le premier Basilic fût crée par le mage noir Herpô l'Infâme. La mère originelle des Basilics. Il la créa à partir d'une jeune fille qu'il courtisait et qui était marié à un autre. Pour se venger il usa de ses talents d'alchimiste pour transformer la malheureuse en un horrible monstre. Et pour être sûr de son entreprise, il rajouta à sa malédiction celle des yeux-tueurs afin que nul ne puisse plus jamais la contempler.

-C'est… Triste. Mais comment…

Nepthys posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Laisse-moi finir.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mâat, c'était son nom, était enceinte lors de sa transformation. Elle donna donc naissance à deux œufs contenant chacun un garçon et une fille. Ils naquirent en temps qu'humain, mais ils devinrent par la suite de véritables Basilics. Au fil du temps, leurs descendants apprirent à contourner la malédiction et purent de nouveau se transformer en être humain.

-Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?

-Les Basilics dispose d'une mémoire génétique commune. J'ai donc les souvenirs de ma mère et de sa mère avant elle… C'est pour ça que je crois me rappeler de certaines choses qui se sont déroulées il y a de ça des siècles.

Lily était troublée sous un tel flot d'informations. Seulement un détail la tracassait plus que tous les autres.

-Mais toi, Nepthys, d'où viens-tu vraiment ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Harry aussi est un Basilic ?

-Harry… Non, lui il est humain. Mais je ne peux pas te dire d'où nous venons. Cependant soit assuré que nous ne te voulons pas de mal, au contraire même !

-Parce que tu es… Attachée à moi, comme tu dis ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-C'est… Quelque chose de difficile à expliquer, dit-elle en se tordant les doigts mal à l'aise.

-Je… J'essaierais de comprendre.

Devant l'air indécis de la verte et argent, la Griffondor, poussée par une envie irrésistible, attrapa les mains de la verte et argent pour la forcer à la regarder de nouveau.

-S'il te plait…

Nepthys hocha la tête avant de dire :

-Lorsque je t'ai dit que certains avaient réussit à passer outre la Malédiction…

-Oui.

-Hé bien c'est grâce à l'Attachement.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas…

-Seul un lien très fort d'amitié ou… D'amour peut briser le Sortilège et nous permettre de garder forme humaine. Une sorte d'Alter Ego si tu préfères.

-Alors je serais… Enfin tu t'es attaché à moi ?

-C'est quelque chose qu'on ne contrôle pas ! Tenta d'expliquer Nephtys limite en bafouillant. Et puis rien n'est vraiment sûr… Mais le fait est qu'avec toi je me sens… Différente, comme…

-Apaisée, compléta sans s'en rendre compte Lily.

Nepthys la regarda, tout aussi étonnée qu'elle.

-Alors toi aussi… Tu ressens ça ?

Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre. Quels étaient ses véritables sentiments envers sa camarade ? Elle n'était même pas humaine ! Et pourtant elle se sentait si à l'aise avec elle… Etait-ce le début d'une amitié véritable ? Ou d'autre chose d'encore plus fou ? Peut-être. La jeune fille secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… C'est vrai que depuis que je te connais, et lorsque je suis près de toi je me sens comme… Différente. Je…

-Je voudrais essayer quelque chose, la coupa Nepthys.

La Griffondor s'arrêta de parler et la fixa intensément de ses yeux verts. La Serpentard dût prendre cela pour un assentiment car elle approcha doucement son visage de la jeune fille, lui maintenant sa main dans une poigne de fer. Lily se sentait comme hypnotisée, et ne pouvait se détacher de son emprise, ses yeux devenant comme des phares dans une nuit d'encre. Elle sentit son souffle court caresser son visage, son odeur si enivrante envahir ses sens. Son cœur s'affolait en même temps qu'elle semblait perdre pied dans ses pensées. Elle vit comme au ralenti les lèvres de Nepthys se rapprocher de plus en plus des siennes et ferma un instant les yeux… Enfin elle sentit un timide baiser effleurer sa bouche. Quelque chose explosa dans la tête de Lily en même temps que son désir, comme une vague immense impossible à arrêter. Au fond d'elle, elle en voulait plus. L'effet que lui procurait Nepthys était comme une drogue, et maintenant qu'elle y avait gouté, elle en voulait encore. Alors que la verte et argent allait se retirer, Lily l'empêcha et rendit son baiser à sa camarade. Très vite l'échange devint passionné et leurs langues se touchèrent dans une étrange valse. Pour Lily ce n'était pas son premier baiser. Mais celui-ci, cet échange avec Nepthys, était tellement plus… Réel… Intense. Au bout de quelques minutes, elles s'arrêtèrent chacune, les yeux toujours fermés et leurs fronts se touchant. La Griffondor finit par ouvrir les yeux et rencontrer ceux de la verte et argent qui souriait.

-Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle simplement. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?

-Harry !

L'Elu se retourna vers l'origine de la voix et aperçut avec surprise Rumpelstilkin qui se tenait à l'intersection d'un couloir désert.

-Vous !

Son visage était celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il tenait son rôle du père des « Héritiers » de Serpentard, son monocle pendant le long de son corps et la mine dédaigneuse.

-Je ne pensais plus vous revoir.

-Tu aurais aimé je suppose, non ?

-Je n'ai pas dit cela.

-Fort bien ! Alors, as-tu mis à profit ce petit laps de temps ? Tes examens se sont-ils bien passés ?

-On peut dire ça.

-C'est tout ce qu'un père peut espérer de son fils, non ?

Harry gardait le visage neutre, tentant de percer l'esprit insondable du Voyageur.

-Fort bien, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

-Pour qu'elle raison ?

-J'ai quelques soupçons sur le moyen dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres a usé pour devenir immortel.

-Les Horcruxes ? Vous allez lui en parler ?

-Pas directement. Disons que je vais le mettre sur la voie.

-Vous êtes étrange. Pourquoi ne pas tout lui dire ?

-Harry, Harry… Tu comprendras tout cela un jour. Mais pour le moment… Fais-moi confiance.

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil pour signaler son scepticisme.

-En tout cas, je vous attends au Manoir demain, cette année se termine enfin. Nous allons pouvoir commencer à mettre en place notre plan.

Il hocha la tête.

-Passe le bonjour à Nepthys, je n'arrive jamais à la voir cette petite coquine.

-J'y penserais.

Alors que Rumpel allait partir, Harry le héla.

-Oui ?

-Savez-vous ce qui arrive à All… Nepthys ?

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

-Qui sait vraiment ? A bientôt Harry.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, caressent doucement Fumseck tout en se remémorant l'étrange discussion qu'il avait eût quelques jours plus tôt avec le double de Jedusor. Ou plutôt Harry…

*******FLASH BACK*******

-Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, invita le vieil homme.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, ses yeux verts dévisageant son ancien mentor. Une fois Albus installé, il commença :

-Alors, par quoi pourrions-nous commencer ?

-A vous de voir professeur.

-Peut-être par votre véritable identité ?

-Mon prénom est Harry. Quant à mon nom… Je ne peux pas le dire.

-Alors qu'êtes-vous ?

Cette question, Harry ne cessait de se la retourner dans la tête. Oui, qu'était-il vraiment ? Harry Potter ? Non plus maintenant. Tom Jedusor ? Impossible. Un simple Horcruxe ? Il se refusait à le penser vraiment. Finalement la seule réponse honnête sortit de sa bouche :

-Je ne sais pas.

Le Directeur se renfonça dans son siège, regardant le jeune homme par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Mais je suis décidé à vaincre Voldemort.

-Et Nepthys ? Cette jeune fille est une véritable énigme.

-Pour moi aussi.

-Hum… Alors comment comptez-vous vaincre Tom ?

-Je…

Aussitôt les mots dans sa gorge se bloquèrent, comme si un Sortilège l'empêchait de dire la vérité sur Voldemort, les Horcruxes ou toutes autres informations venant du futur. Le Voyageur avait bien œuvré avec ce fichu pacte, le maudit Harry.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire… En fait… Je ne devrais pas être là. Désolé Professeur je vous fait perdre votre temps, dit-il en se levant.

Dumbledore sembla ne pas s'offusquer et acquiesça mollement.

-Ma porte vous seras toujours ouverte Harry. Si l'envie vous prenait…

-A bientôt Professeur.

*******FIN FLASH BACK*******

Oui, ces deux jeunes gens étaient une énigme pour lui. Quant à ce Fabian… Il lui rappellait tellement quelqu'un… D'où pouvait-il le connaître ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais il se jura de trouver la réponse.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre modifié a plut. Je suis déjà entrain de faire la suite, plus en cohérence avec cette petite correction **** Bis a bientôt **


End file.
